


Lolipop Project: FireBird

by ChristineBlood



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Romance, ficción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineBlood/pseuds/ChristineBlood
Summary: Escapando de la ira de la esposa de su ex, Ignis termina en la tierra, obligado a pasar billones de años entre el caos y la evolución humana.Con la esperanza de iniciar sus 21 años de la mejor manera, por milésima vez, Ignis se muda a Wildwood. Un pueblo en medio de la maldita nada, de esos donde el nombre no aparece ni en google maps. Osea que nada malo puede pasar...claro que no.Bueno, a menos de que te metas con la mafia y arrastres a un chico guapo al infierno solo para darte cuenta de que te follaste a su abuelo y eres el padrino del padre de ese chico guapo... Pero eso sería imposible y muy jodido ¿cierto?...puta madre XD.
Relationships: Openminded, SimonXEdward, WillXSimon, gay - Relationship
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lugares y escenarios reales pertenecen al planeta tierra como lo conocemos, exceptuando a Wildwood.  
> La descripción de los infiernos es solo un trabajo de ficción sin la intención de ofender a nadie.  
> Cualquier sentimiento de familiaridad hacia la descripción o mención de cualquier persona viva o muerta dentro del libro, es meramente coincidencia.

Terminé de escribir, después de horas frente al escritorio, con el cuaderno sin ninguna hoja en blanco, - Ups – murmuré guardando, o más bien escondiéndolo en una caja bajo mi cama.

 _"Supongo que mi propósito es decepcionar a todo aquel que entra en mi vida."_ Sobresalía en una de las páginas con letra cursiva y tinta roja, fecha de hace trece días. Honestamente creo que escribir de vez en cuando es tanto liberador como humillante. Una parte de mi se queda entre esas líneas y preferiría que me arrancaran la lengua antes de publicar alguno de todos los cuadernos, libretas y croqueras que he llenado de pensamientos a lo largo de mi vida.

Una palabra que me taladraba la cabeza en ese momento: Cambio.

Odio eso. Nueva escuela, nueva gente, nuevo entorno, todo desconocido para mí y mi tosco sentido de supervivencia. Me daban arcadas de solo pensar en el largo viaje que me esperaba al día siguiente, no soportaba a la gente. Para colmo no es que quisiera ir, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía? Dejar mi zona de confort es una de las cosas que más detesto, como salir a acampar. Antes que meterme a una carpa con otros cinco imbéciles que solo hablarán de cuantas veces se cogieron a una chica, siendo indudablemente vírgenes, prefiero ser enterrado vivo.

Bueno "vivo" entre super comillas, porque tan así no es.   
  


Voy a romper aquí la cuarta pared.

Los humanos son efímeros y tú bien lo sabes. Nadie dura más de 100 años cuerdo, todos caen o caerán en algún momento y se les hace "eterno" de todas maneras, lo cual para mi es un insulto.

He visto guerras, nacimientos, muertes, la evolución de algo prometedor a la destrucción absoluta del mismo. Y no se lo digas a nadie, entre tú y yo, vivo estoy si hablamos en el sentido literal, irónicamente no, pero así cualquier adolescente. Pero ya es como la milésima vez que tengo 20 años, literalmente.

Mira por la ventana, ¿ves el sol? Si es de noche imagina que sí.

Cuando yo nací, el sol brilló por primera vez, y National Geographic te dirá que fue un evento cósmico y las pendejas partículas y blablabla. Creas lo que quieras creer esa es mi verdad, o al menos lo que me dijeron que pasó porque memoria de eso no tengo, de casi nada ya a estas alturas.

Piénsalo así. Tienes el origen de toda la mierda frente a ti, puedes elegir quedarte y descubrir que algo de este libro tiene sentido, o bien irte y quedarte con la duda, voy a parchar la pared que rompí aquí y resumir con lo que pasó por que realmente, wow, como dicen los españoles, vas a flipar de lo lindo, o a cagarte de risa, también sirve.

(. . .)  
  


Esa tarde-noche de sábado 19 de enero del 2019, mi madre, Cora, entró a mi habitación con una mirada despechada, sus ojos hinchados por todo lo que había llorado. Es algo que nadie entiende hasta que te pasa, el irse de casa y dejar a tus seres queridos detrás. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, jamás me iba a acostumbrar a ese dolor.

\- Quiero que tengas una vida normal Anthony, es todo – dijo con la voz quebrada. Me levanté de mi silla y la abracé, sus mejillas aún estaban húmedas, de hecho se notaba que estaba intentando contener sus ganas de seguir, - Nunca la he tenido Cora, no me voy para siempre, volveré cuando todo se calme – tenía mi maleta lista, mi mochila de mano con todo amarrado, el pasaporte, los boletos, no faltaba nada.

\- ¿Que nombre pongo en el sistema? te estoy inscribiendo en la universidad del pueblo – me dijo desbloqueando su celular, - No te preocupes yo ya lo hice, hasta cursé y me dieron una beca – después de tantos años, aunque sigo apestando en las matemáticas, mi IQ sigue siendo suficiente para conseguir besas en cualquier lugar. Cabe mencionar que Pitágoras se rindió después de un mes tratando de enseñarme sus bases de la geometría, lo saqué de quicio.

\- ¿Me puedo llevar a Oliver? O mejor lo dejo contigo para que no...o sea no lo sé – el gato llevaba a mi lado desde hace poco, pero no había momento en que él no estuviera a mi lado, era casi terapéutico.

 **"Hasta yo me siento menos destructivo con la bola de pelo cerca"** oh se me olvidó por un segundo. La voz en mi cabeza se llama Fire, y contrario a lo que pasa cuando alguien escucha voces, nos llevamos relativamente bien. Aunque es mejor no mencionarlo en voz alta, la gente tiende a ser demasiado susceptible con lo que no entiende, por ejemplo Salem, una matanza totalmente innecesaria en mi opinión.

\- Ya me lo suponía, así que compré un sedante y una jaula – me guiñó un ojo y me abrazó antes de salir de mi habitación.

 **"Es casi un hecho que esto va a afectar nuestra estabilidad emocional"** , - ¿Fire ya empezó a quejarse por el viaje? – Haru, mi hermana menor por cinco años, es medio vidente, o algo así. La existencia de Fire nunca fue un secreto para ella, y me alegraba tener a alguien que me apoyara con todo lo que implicaba.

\- Como siempre, ¿nos vas a extrañar? – desordené su cabello rosado recientemente teñido, por lo que protestó e intentó golpearme para que la soltara, - Claro que no, mamá dice que usará tu cuarto para sus clases de yoga – contrario a mí, ella tenía los ojos café oscuros, llenos de pasión y determinación, algo que siempre admiré de ella.

 **"Irritante, boba y molesta. Voy a extrañar tenerla cerca"** besé su frente y la abracé, - Te quiero boba – murmuré, - Yo también, sorry por no poder ir al aeropuerto -, era mejor así, no iba a poder irme con ellas ahí presentes. 

\- Será solo por un tiempo, te prometo que vendré para navidad – lo prometimos con el dedo meñique y se fue.   
  


A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y me fui. No quise desayunar con ellas, no tenía apetito y no quería ver sus caras de pena.

El viaje fue una mierda, por decirlo sutilmente. Niños llorando, turbulencias, la seguridad era un desastre, a un guardia de seguridad en la aduana le hizo gracia mi acento inglés-latino _, "Se supone que los ingleses eran hospitalarios, que mentira más estúpida_ " pensé molesto.

Ya al bajar del avión y salir del aeropuerto más complicaciones. El autobús estaba retrasado debido a la lluvia, por lo que llamé un Uber que también llegó tarde, para colmo olía a marihuana y la chofer comenzó a hablar sobre política, tema que no soporto escuchar. Lo único que fue agradable del viaje fue la vista.

La lluvia acompañaba las solitarias carreteras, el viento olía a sal de mar y a roble. El cielo estaba oscuro y por alguna razón pude ver neblina justo antes de divisar el cartel "Bienvenido a Wildwood" a un lado del camino. 

En el aburrido trayecto calculé una cantidad de aproximada de 9000 habitantes, basado en la información del último censo, concluí que Wildwood había dejado de ser una comunidad hace diez años y se había convertido en un pueblo tipo ciudad. Solo para tener una imagen referencial, es una y media veces _Riverdale_.

Para estar apartado en medio de la nada misma, es bastante parecido a Londres con el toque tecnológico de New York. Sin embargo el encanto pintoresco no pasa desapercibido, hay una zona más avanzada que la otra, - La gente quiso preservar un poco del pasado, si va más allá de Stallion Street es todo vintage - la conductora me explicó, supongo que se percató de la mirada de interés que mantenía.

\- Disculpa, el castillo que está pasando la colina, ¿son ruinas o un museo? - pregunté curioso, - Es la mansión Liz, pertenece a la familia Bellerose - cuando terminó de hablar detuvo el auto, supe que había llegado.

El clima se había tornado un tanto intenso, el agua caía con bastante fuerza y se deslizaba rápidamente por el asfalto hacia el desagüe, " _Amo la lluvia"_ pensé inhalando profundamente el aroma petricor en el aire.

Agradecí a la chofer y salí del auto con la jaula de Oliver en una mano y la mochila en al hombro, llevaba un buen rato sedado así que no maulló en el viaje. La mujer me entregó el equipaje y se perdió entre la neblina mañanera. 

Saqué de mi bolsillo la llave y el número de casa, ya que todas parecían iguales, aunque algunas tenían toques personalizados. - 36 B, White Blossom Street – repetí para mí mismo varias veces para no confundirme hasta encontrar la puerta de madera negra barnizada con el número. Introduje la llave y me apresuré para no seguir mojándome bajo la lluvia.

La sala principal olía a plástico nuevo y pintura, había un sofá negro junto a la ventana y cojines con mandálas de colores. Sin analizarlo demasiado pude notar la ligera presencia del TOC de mi madre en la decoración. Un comedor circular de madera en el centro de la habitación, cuatro sillas.

A causa del piso demasiado encerado, me resbalé sin gracia, golpeando mi cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para desorientarme un poco. - ¡Me cago!, alguien hizo un magnífico trabajo – me levanté enfadado, Oliver se las había arreglado para salir de su pequeña cárcel y mientras se limaba las garras en el sofá emitió un sonido similar a una risa - Te llegas a reír y te prometo que quedarás rosadito – fingiendo miedo empezó a correr por la casa, **"Sin caerse"** Fire se burló.

\- Aquí son las ocho de la noche, en Chile la una, definitivamente el Jet Lag será un problema - pensé en voz alta mirando mi celular, **"¿Podemos hacer esto mañana? No dormimos nada en todo el viaje por culpa de las turbulencias y la ansiedad"** otra queja ignorada.

Cuando subí al segundo piso me sorprendió que uno de los escalones rechinó, eso indicó que la remodelación omitió la escalera, _"Debo tener cuidado_ " pensé temiendo por un paso en falso.

Una habitación, un baño frente a esta, la cual resumida en una palabra, gris. Todo en aquel espacio era entre tonos de gris y plateado, exceptuando el cubrecama y la alfombra turquesa, **"Al menos podemos hacer lo que queramos con el espacio"** Fire opinó de mala gana. Compré la casa en oferta y dejé que mi madre decidiera la decoración mientras terminaba algunos asuntos pendientes.

\- Cubrecama nuevo, almohadas, y necesitaré el envío de mis instrumentos pronto -pensativo mientras anotaba una lista de lo que deseaba cambiar mientras caminaba por el espacio, - Cortinas de baño quizá, pediré lo del mes online, gracias a la tecnología por el supermercado en línea – pegué un salto cuando el pequeño animalito llegó a correr por la habitación, - ¡Gato me asustaste! - Oliver saltó sobre la cama y se acostó.

\- Fire, necesitamos una nueva apariencia – Como dije anteriormente no soy humano, así que es lógico que Fire tampoco lo sea, mi cuerpo es capaz de cambiar como yo quiera. Así que veía como lentamente mi cabello castaño se tornaba rubio, las cicatrices en mi cuello y brazos desaparecieron. Aunque mi cuerpo no cambió casi nada, seguía siendo esbelto, el corte debajo del ojo derecho seguía en su lugar, piel blanca, aunque no tanto como para parecer un muerto.

\- ¿Pecas? Me veo nerdy - opinó pasando sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos. **"Vete a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que ha-"** Fire fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, **"Diría que es una mala idea, pero ahora tengo curiosidad** " rodé los ojos y bajé con cuidado las escaleras, - ¿Quién mierda puede ser a esta hora? - susurré para mí mismo.

Suspiré y por la mirilla de la puerta ví nada más que una cantidad masiva de cabello rojo y la sonrisa de un ángel. _"Oh shit"_ sudé frío y por tragar saliva tan duro casi me atraganto. En un instante no me sentí respirar, fue como si todo se desvaneciera, mi corazón, creí que iba a explotar, era algo muy extraño.  
  
  
  


Abrí la puerta un tanto nervioso, – ¡Hola! Pasaba por aquí y vi las maletas, bienvenido a Wildwood - su sonrisa y carácter alegre no me molestó en lo absoluto, - ¡Oh my god, tienes estrellas en la cara! - tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me obligó a inclinarme para que ella pudiese ver mejor las pecas bajo mis ojos, carraspeé un tanto incomodo y me soltó.

Honestamente tiene suerte, cosas como su remera deportiva ajustada o sus piernas blancas y brillantes descubiertas por los shorts, no me parecían atractivos en lo más mínimo, al menos no en el sentido sexual. Probablemente otro desgraciado se habría aprovechado de la situación, me alegra que sea yo quien esté con ella.

\- Lo siento, que torpe – se disculpó haciendo a un lado un mechón que le tapaba los ojos, - Mi nombre es Christine, vivo colina arriba, pasando el río – iba a darle la mano pero se apresuró a abrazarme, - Simon – me atreví a hablar después de unos incómodos segundos, - ¿De dónde eres? ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? ¿Estudias? – me bombardeó con preguntas, siempre con una sonrisa en sus finos labios, me recuerda a una caricatura que solía ver con Haru.

Me quité mi abrigo y lo coloqué por encima de sus hombros – Primero entra, te vas a resfriar, y segundo ¿Quién corre a las ocho de la noche cuando llueve? – caminó hacia adentro, ahora nerviosa, sin embargo mantenía una apariencia confiada y alegre.

\- Amo la lluvia, simplemente no pude evitar salir, ahora respóndeme – tomó asiento en el sillón negro mientras yo cerraba la puerta y me acercaba a ella. – Vengo de Chile, Sudamérica; me quedaré indefinidamente y voy a iniciar mi año universitario mañana – no había notado que sus ojos eran de dos colores, verde cerca de la pupila y café el resto del iris, ojos pardo como los míos. Pestañas largas, manos pequeñas y definitivamente era mucho más baja que yo, deduje un metro cincuenta. 

\- ¿Que te trae a Wildwood? - pensé su pregunta un poco, debía ser cuidadoso con lo que digo.

\- Me cansé del aire de ciudad, necesitaba un ambiente un poco más tranquilo – Acababa de notar que su inglés era sofisticado, - Tú no eres inglesa, se nota – se ruborizó ligeramente, pero no me lo esperaba, creo que con este tipo de chicas hay que ser directo. – Mi madre y yo venimos de Lyon, Francia –, me armé de valor y le pregunté - ¿Te parece si quedamos otro día? No sé por qué pero conversar contigo se siente...natural, como si pudiera estar aquí sentado por horas -.

No podía evitar ser honesto, Christine era muy linda y me ponía un poco nervioso, para mi suerte me sonrió y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, - ¿Te parece el Miércoles? Te puedo hacer un tour del pueblo – asentí feliz porque no pensó que era un raro cualquiera, e iba a preguntar algo más, sin embargo, se levantó y se despidió bajo la razón de "Tengo que volver a casa", lo que me pareció razonable.  
  
  


Le ofrecí escoltarla a su casa, pero me rechazó, de todas maneras tenía cara de manejarse con el mundo y los peligros que este ofrece, por lo que no me preocupé demasiado al verla irse.

 **"¿Cómo es posible que existan semejantes criaturas?"** Fire tenía una mirada como si hubiera visto un pedazo de pizza recién salido del horno, - No sabía que te gustaban con sobrepeso – comenté en voz baja cerrando la puerta, lo que trajo el aroma de su perfume floral como una ráfaga contra mi rostro. **"El valor de una persona no se define por la cantidad de carne que posea, creí que ya habías aprendido eso"** ahora me sentía culpable por mi comentario, - Cierto, lo lamento -.

 **"A propósito, ví un anuncio de empleo en una biblioteca, quizás te guste"** Fire siempre sabe lo que me gusta, - Gracias, mañana lo veo - subí las escaleras de nuevo a la habitación y me lancé a la cama, **"Duele, duele mucho"** \- Lo siento - es todo lo que podía decirle, **"¿Por qué no me puedo acostumbrar al dolor? No importa cuantas veces nos mudemos a otro lugar, siempre duele más que la anterior** " me conecté al Bluetooth del parlante que traje y pulsé aleatorio, Changes de The Weepies comenzó a sonar, **"La ironía en el momento justo"** reímos antes de caer dormidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lugares y escenarios reales pertenecen al planeta tierra como lo conocemos, exceptuando a Wildwood.  
> La descripción de los infiernos es solo un trabajo de ficción sin la intención de ofender a nadie.  
> Cualquier sentimiento de familiaridad hacia la descripción o mención de cualquier persona viva o muerta dentro del libro, es meramente coincidencia.

**Simon**  
  


Tuve un sueño.

Estaba inmóvil, mi voz ahogada en la paz del lugar, mis ojos ciegos debido a la luz, que cuidadosamente pintaba la desnuda piel de mi rostro. Escuché una voz llamándome, resonando en mis oídos, era grave y dulce. Cuando finalmente logré abrir los ojos me encontré en lo profundo de un bosque, era hermoso.

Los robles eran tan altos como el bambú, parecía que mientras más arriba miraba, las copas de los árboles se perdían en la luz del sol. Cuando logré levantarme el bosque estaba dividido en dos colores, azul del lado izquierdo y verde oscuro en el derecho; todo era muy hermoso... hasta que la tierra se abrió bajo mis pies. Me sentí caer en lo más oscuro antes de ser despertado.  
  
  


Oliver rasguñaba la puerta de la habitación para poder salir, - Gracias gato pesado, siete de la mañana en punto - suspiré mirando la pantalla de mi celular, luego me levanté de la cama, lo divertido es que tras un par de pasos casi me voy de bruces al suelo, - hipotensión ortostática, de nuevo la puta madre – maldije en español antes de abrirle la puerta al gato que maullaba a propósito.

Tenía que vestirme para el primer día, - Algo casual y que pase desapercibido – me decidí por una remera con mangas largas negra, jeans de mezclilla azul, camisa de flannel roja a cuadros, un par de botas militares y una bufanda azul de lana. Aún recuerdo cuando hice mi servicio en el ejército de mi país, un recuerdo espantoso, sin embargo útil.

Luego de bañarme y vestirme bajé las escaleras en camino a la cocina, - Un sándwich y un café, ¿en tu caso whiskas? - Oliver maulló feliz mientras saltaba encima del mesón, me encanta ver a mi bola de pelos contenta. El timbre resonó por la casa, **"Algo anda mal, posición de alerta"** Fire me advirtió _"no debe ser Christine entonces"_ coloqué la cadena de la puerta y lentamente abrí la puerta.

Tres hombres vestidos de negro me miraron hacia abajo, - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos caballeros? – ninguno me respondió, por lo que estaba . - Tranquilo joven, no te harán daño – un hombre de traje azul oscuro apareció por entre los guardaespaldas.

 **"Mantén la calma, estos hijos de perra llevan armas y la nuestra está arriba"** Inhalé profundo y miré de nuevo al hombre de traje, aparentaba un poco más de cuarenta, cabello negro corto hacia atrás, ojos azul eléctrico y facciones amenazantes. Todo en él me daba escalofríos, sin mencionar los detalles incriminatorios como el Rolex de oro macizo en su muñeca, los tatuajes y el hecho de que se me hacía conocido.  
  


\- Lamento que nos tengamos que conocer de esta manera, mi nombre es Aaron Bellerose – sabía que lo mejor para mí era abrir la puerta, el brabucón de la izquierda se veía con ganas de derribarla. Me mantuve distante y frío, - Un gusto conocerlo señor, mi nombre es Simon, ¿a qué debo su visita? – para que tenga que venir así de acompañado debe de ser alguien importante o alguien peligroso.

\- No llegan muchas personas a Wildwood y dada la visita que tuviste ayer – se sentó en el sofá frente a la ventana, - Me gustaría que vinieras a cenar, Christine habló muy bien de tu sentido de la caballerosidad, como padre debo admitir que estoy un poco impresionado, quiero decir, ¿escoltarla? Eso habla muy bien de ti hijo – se acomodó en el asiento con una sonrisa.

 **"¿Qué carajo está pasando y quién es este payaso?"** de por sí la situación me ponía de los nervios, - Gracias señor, pero no creo que- – me interrumpió a mitad de la frase, - Perfecto, asegúrate de usar un traje, te esperamos hoy a las ocho en la mansión Liz – mientras intentaba procesar la información Aaron salió de mi casa acompañado de los matones.

 **"Cena, con un mafioso, hoy en la noche, ¡yupi yay!"** Fire celebró sarcásticamente. Oliver maulló de nuevo, había dejado de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, me pareció lo más saludable. Le di de comer al gato, tomé mis llaves, billetera y mochila para luego salir a la calle. Sabía que debía apresurarme, de por sí me costó tiempo el percance con el mafioso, pero si me apresuraba lograría llegar a tiempo.  
  
  


(. . .)  
  
  


No me imaginaba que en un pueblo tan pequeño existiría un campus tan grande. Wildwood University, desde la calle hasta unos metros antes de la entrada todo era verde y lleno de flores hermosas, en medio un camino de cemento gris que hacía resaltar las margaritas. El edificio, rodeado por una verja verde de acero, no más de cinco pisos, pero la altitud engaña el ojo, ladrillo rojo burdeo con el orgulloso símbolo de la familia Bellerose colgado sobre la entrada de vidrio.

 _"Supongo que para estar aquí solo para estudiar, no es tan malo"_ pensé antes de que una fuerza conocida casi me botara al suelo, dos fuertes brazos sujetaron mi torso desde mi espalda y desde mi hombro pude ver el impacto de esa poderosa melena roja.

– ¡SIMON! Que gusto volverte a ver – Christine presionó su cuerpo contra mí, a ese paso terminaría por expulsar mis órganos, - ¡Auch! – me quejé logrando que se alejara un poco, - Lo siento, soy muy de piel, me expreso mejor con acciones físicas y es sin doble sentido - me alegró que me lo explicara, en la mente de alguien un tanto más joven eso habría sonado muy mal.

\- ¿Vas a venir esta noche? – me preguntó como si lo hubiéramos pre acordado, - Después de como tu padre vino a mi casa esta mañana, no había como decir no – **"¿Esta es tonta o que le pasa?"** Reprendí a Fire por ser grosero, pero no es como si alguien pudiera escucharlo, - No pensé que iría, de todas maneras lo lamento, si no quieres no vengas, pero papá ya organizó casi todo, es bueno con las fiestas – pude notar que no tenía idea, así que lo dejé pasar y entramos juntos al recinto.  
  


El pasillo era gigante, blanco, los casilleros hacían parecer el edificio como una escuela primaria, sin embargo lleno de hombres y mujeres desde los 18 en adelante. De repente mi atención fue directamente a una línea de cuatro personas, dos mujeres y dos hombres, uno de ellos fácilmente reconocible.

 **"Al menos puedo decir que eres un buen actor"** sonaba impresionado, pero burlesco, - Me alegra que te satisfaga mi capacidad, al menos soy bueno en algo ¿no? – susurré intentando orientarme, pero solo terminé por perder de vista a Christine y me quedé sin compañía en el edificio, un error terrible.

El pasillo se comenzó a llenar, había mucha gente muy rápido. Mis pulmones se contrajeron y no sentía el aire llenarlos. Mi corazón latía como si quisiera salir corriendo, podía escucharlo en mi cabeza. El ruido de las voces y pisadas taladraba mis tímpanos, al punto de hacerme revisar si sangraba, no había nada, Christine no estaba a mi lado, estaba...solo.

Cerré los ojos instintivamente, el dolor era demasiado fuerte. ¿Voy a morir? No quiero, ¡no! Este no puede ser el fin, o tal vez lo es y desperdicié mi tiempo haciendo cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, ¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTABA PENSANDO? Tantas vidas...tantos sacrificios... y yo solo fui el verdugo ciego.

La necesidad de caer invadió mis rodillas, lo raro es que no sentí el impacto, de hecho me comencé a mover, pero no por cuenta propia. El cuerpo me ardía y sudaba a mares, mis ojos, aunque cerrados, derramaban lágrimas que se sentían como ácido en mis mejillas.

De repente solo había calor, un par de brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, - Escúchame, no me conoces pero sé cómo ayudarte, solo respira y trata de contestar lo que yo te pregunte, ¿ok?- asentí contra lo que parecía ser su pecho, su voz sirvió como un calmante para el dolor en mis oídos.

\- Fruta cítrica? - su mano subía y bajaba por mi espalda suavemente, - Na–naranja - susurré, pareció escucharme y preguntó otra cosa - ¿Deporte con pelota? - ¿cómo este tipo de preguntas va a ayudarme?, ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?, ¿Quién es él?, ¿Dónde estoy?.

\- ¡Maldita sea!, ¿deporte con pelota? - insistió sujetando mis hombros con un poco de fuerza, - Tenis - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, - Lo haces muy bien, solo concéntrate en mis preguntas y en respirar - lentamente logré abrir mis ojos, las lágrimas que se encontraban encerradas corrieron por mis mejillas, para luego ser gentilmente limpiadas por el amable extraño.

\- Un libro antiguo - me di cuenta de que estábamos en un armario de conserje, una luz muy fina entraba desde una rejilla sobre nuestras cabezas, la suficiente como para ver que estaba sentado con mis piernas sobre el regazo de un hombre, mi cabeza recostada en su pecho y mi mano derecha entrelazada con la suya, su otra mano seguía moviéndose en mi espalda.

\- Moby Dick - finalmente respondí sintiéndome mucho más aliviado, todo excepto mi corazón volvió a la normalidad, - Tranquilo, descansa todo lo que necesites - apartó algunos mechones largos de mi rostro, suavemente dejándolos detrás de mi oreja. - Quién...eres? - pregunté acomodándome contra su cuerpo - Akiyama Kazuo, pero puedes decirme Axel - ahora que mi cabeza me dejó de molestar pude entender con un poco de claridad su inglés, americano, por ello le pude entender mejor que a los otros.

\- ¿Y tú? Es la primera vez que te veo en el pueblo - su cuerpo era cálido y sus gestos acogedores, si de mí dependiese, congelaría este momento. - Simon... me llamo Simon - levantó su mano llevando el dorso de la mía a sus labios, - Un gusto ayudarte Simon, sé de ataques de pánico porque a mi prima le pasaba seguido - un suave beso en mis nudillos, para luego levantarme.

\- Te llevaré a la oficina de la directora, supongo que al ser estudiante nuevo deberías ir allá - abrió la puerta sin soltar mi mano, su agarre sin mucha fuerza, sin embargo firme.

A la luz lo pude observar mejor, rasgos asiáticos, largas pestañas, ojos negros, finos labios y piel blanca. Su cabello castaño caía armoniosamente hacia su cuello, tenía un flequillo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo y pude divisar varios piercings en las orejas, pero al contrario de como pensaría usualmente... no se le ven mal.

\- Axel - volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa, - ¿Si? Dime - no lo pensé dos veces y lo abracé, - Muchas gracias - solté su mano y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, apretando solo lo necesario. Al inicio se sorprendió, pero me abrazó de vuelta, - Eres super cute Simon, debo decir que no todos los hombres pueden llevar el pelo así de largo y lucir bien, pero el estilo te queda como anillo - asentí un tanto avergonzado, - ¿No te duelen? - pregunté señalando los aros, - Ah no, una vez que te acostumbras es solo adorno - se veía tan orgulloso de cómo se veía, chaqueta de mezclilla negra, remera de Led Zeppelin, jeans azules y botas negras sin mucho tacón. Absolutamente admirable.

\- Te preguntas el por qué uso botas de mujer - me descubrió mirando, desvié la mirada consiguiendo que se le escapara una risa. - No son muy largas, apenas me llegan a la pantorrilla, pero debes admitir que son geniales - esa seguridad, lo hace ver más atractivo de lo que ya es.

\- Te admiro, si usaras este look en mi país, probablemente serías víctima de abusos- al parecer no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, puesto que me miró extrañado, - Uhm, ¿desde hace cuánto te pasa? – guardé silencio, mis problemas no le incumben, - Mi hermana los tiene desde pequeña, si tienes pánico a las multitudes creo que deberías probar estudiar en casa, a ella le sirve – no quiero tener que recluirme de nuevo, no es para eso que hago esto, necesito cambiar y para eso debo superar mis fobias, **"Más fácil dicho que hecho"**.

\- Hey, ¿por qué tan triste? – tenía las manos ligeramente ásperas, no muy largas pero sus dedos eran delgados. – No es nada, no me sirve la educación online, pero gracias por preocuparte – sonreí un tanto forzado, con algo de suerte no lo notó, - Simon, dame tu mano – recordé que se había tomado la libertad de besar mi mano, así que no hice nada.

En cambio él las entrelazó, con su pulgar dibujaba círculos en mi piel, mi cabeza me dio vueltas y miré hacia otro lado para esconder lo obvio.

– Que lindo, estás sonrojado - señaló con un tono infantil, me dispuse solo a golpearlo en el hombro con mi mano libre, - Cállate – solo se limitó a reír y la verdad es contagiosa.

 **"Él parece de fiar, pero es raro"** sentí sus escalofríos en mi piel, _"No era necesario"_ \- Ten, supongo que este es tu horario, gracias señorita Young - Axel me entregó una hoja con tres clases y cuatro días, - Simon, tu psicóloga nos pidió que arregláramos este horario para ti, que disfrutes tus clases – la mujer mayor me sonrió y luego, sin que lo notara, suspiré antes de asentir con una sonrisa asumida.

\- Estudios de la mente, Filosofía clásica y Castellano y literatura - leí en voz alta, _"Suena tranquilo, me gusta"_ \- ¿Que tienes? Yo veía un psicólogo por lo de mi hermana, para ayudarme a ayudarla - trató de simpatizar conmigo, ¿pero qué podía responderle?, - Las visitas normales por ansiedad y depresión, nada alarmante - aún sostenía mi mano, pero ya no se sentía extraño, solo reconfortante.

\- Yo me voy, dame tu número así tienes un amigo en el campus - le di mi celular e ingresó su contacto antes de irse. "Me agrada, pero solo como contacto de emergencia" - Mi mano está fría ahora - mencioné con algo de nostalgia, **"Vamos a clase, estamos un poco tarde para Filosofía"** corrí por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

Toqué la puerta y el profesor me abrió.

\- Tú debes de ser Flakes, estamos por empezar toma asiento - Un hombre alto, ojos azules como el océano caribeño, cabello ligeramente rizado castaño caramelo, facciones suaves y toscas, piel tan brillante como un resplandor de luna.

\- Soy el profesor de Filosofía, Thomas Smith, ustedes se dirigirán a mi como profesor o señor Smith - debía admitir que su actitud pedante y respetuosa era un afrodisíaco, además su hermosa apariencia... tenía mucho parecido con el actor protagonista de una película dirigida por Guillermo del Toro en el 2015, cuyo nombre olvidé. Pero aun así no me parecía atractivo, aparte es ilegal que un profesor establezca cualquier tipo de relación amorosa con un alumno. 

Sin importarme lo que hablaba el profesor caminé sintiendo la mirada penetrante de alguien, miré por todos lados en busca de alguna persona sospechosa, para solo conectar con un par de ojos muy cautivantes.  
  


Después de un tiempo, con el profesor hablando sobre temas que no eran nuevos, pasó algo interesante.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – escuché detrás de mí, - ¿Sobre la clase o el nuevo? - quise darle la menor importancia, pero mi curiosidad me superaba, por lo que le bajé el volumen a mis audífonos para seguir escuchando.

\- El nuevo, obviamente, baboso – al parecer lo golpeó porque escuché un quejido, - Avísame cuando acabe la clase - solté una pequeña risa antes de volver a poner atención.

\- Según Platón, el hombre posee un alma inmortal, llamada alma inteligible, que participa del carácter inmutable y eterno del mundo de las ideas que contempla, que se alberga en un cuerpo perecedero, que surge después del alma, pero que se destruye antes que ella, que dura para siempre - el profesor comenzó a irse por las ramas luego de una hora de clase, por lo que dejé de tomar notas, claro, a menos de que dijera algo relevante.

\- Hey, oye... ¿Él está bien? - le pregunté a la chica de cabello morado corto acerca del único baboso que se había quedado atrás y solo en el aula. - Solo está dormido, ¿puedes quedarte con él mientras yo voy a mi siguiente clase? la profesora de historia es muy mala – no alcancé a responderle cuando se echó a correr, **"Nos dejó solos con quizás quién, que buenas amistades** " - Estas mierdas pasan a menudo – murmuré observando su cabello castaño oscuro, piel tersa color caramelo, labios redondos y perfectos, **"Este imbécil es modelo, si o si"**. ****

\- No estoy seguro si estás durmiendo o no, pero deberías despertar pronto, o ambos llegaremos tarde a nuestras clases – cometí el atroz error de rozar su mejilla con mi mano, puesto que casi instantáneamente recibí un golpe en el rostro que me empujó hasta tropezar con las sillas detrás de mí.

Casi que saltó de su asiento, - ¡¿Bloody Hell?! - maldijo, me agarró y levantó por el cuello de la camisa, luciendo una mirada aterradora y asesina. - ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? – negué repetidas veces hasta lograr que me soltara, **"Vamos a partirle su madre"** Sentí como la ira quemaba mi garganta, _" Fire no puedes...yo-yo, no puedo"_ mi mente se comenzó a paralizar, mientras que su expresión pasó de furiosa a arrepentida.

\- Oye estás...- no lo dejé terminar y salí corriendo del aula, siempre tratando de no caer por las escaleras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Externo**

**"Simon, ví el baño en el primer piso a la izquierda"** Fire habló intentando tranquilizar al chico, quien luego del golpe y el shock no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar, no por la agresión, sino por la mirada de furia y repulsión que le dio.

Apenas podía visualizar por donde iba, ya era la segunda vez que derramaba lágrimas, pero de igual forma sentía que quemaba como la primera.

\- ¿Por qué carajos hice eso? - intentó racionalizar consigo mismo, chocando con la puerta del baño de hombres, **"Relájate, no tienes la culpa de nada, ahora solo hay que ignorarlo y rezarle a Satán para que no sea tan popular como para tener que lidiar con la humillación pública** " Simon podía escuchar la intensión de hacerlo sentir mejor en su tono, pero decidió ignorarlo debido a las circunstancias.

Tan pronto como entró en el estrecho lugar rompió en llanto, no tenía nada más que su chaqueta para ahogar los sonidos de desesperación. Más la impotencia que el temor en sí, en Chile es normal que actos así sean mal vistos y bulleados, por ello se abstenía de mostrar su verdadera naturaleza en público, lo que consideraba casi rutinario. Cometió una equivocación al tocar su sien izquierda, era exactamente donde había sido golpeado.

Se sostuvo como pudo de las resbaladizas baldosas, tan solo para no caer en el acto de hacerse bolita junto al retrete, **"Respira aweonao*”** Fire en medio de la desesperación no encontró más remedio que hacerlo cambiar a la fuerza, **"Lo lamento Simon"** suspiró y poco a poco comenzó a tener el control.

Su piel antes de un controlado tono caucásico se tornó pálida cual mármol; ojos azul ártico en vez de pardo y las uñas que ligeramente más largas, se teñían de un tono negro carbón, como sangre en la nieve.

Abrió la puerta y caminó un tanto entumecido hacia el lavamanos, cuando logró finalmente enderezarse observó los cambios más notorios, - **Menos mal que las pecas no desaparecieron, seguramente sería lo primero que verían extraño** \- hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello rubio, que antes era más amarillo, pero el color mostaza le sentaba mejor.

- **Tú descansa, tengo el leve presentimiento de que veremos a ese idiota de nuevo** \- recogió su bolso del suelo y lo cruzó por encima de sus hombros, **\- Y esta vez, le devolveré el favor** \- habló emitiendo un gruñido, de esos que inician como una advertencia y terminan desgarrando la garganta de alguien más.

El sonido hizo los espejos vibrar bruscamente, tan solo dejando líneas entre los cortes luego de que cesara.

(. . .)

El comedor no era un área muy popular para pasar el almuerzo. La mayoría de los alumnos preferían el patio o simplemente salían a comer. Es por esto que Fire decidió sentarse en una de las mesas vacías frente a la ventana, con la esperanza de que nadie viniera a joderlo.

\- Hola, ¿puedo acompañarte? - Fire solo le hizo un ademán diciendo “como quieras” con la mano, sin siquiera ver quien le había hablado, - ¿Qué lees, es bueno? – el extraño intentó sin éxito romper la barrera de hielo que los separaba. **\- Si vas a golpearme hazlo rápido así puedo terminar de leer, estoy en una parte muy interesante –** Fire reconoció al agresor de hace un rato, apenas hiciera un movimiento extraño le haría saber quién manda.

 **\- ¿Y bien? termina lo que empezaste** \- insistió molesto, - Yo vine a disculparme, reaccioné sin ninguna razón, lo lamento - Fire estaba sorprendido, pero obviamente no lo iba a mostrar, - ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para arreglarlo? - Tan solo mirar a los ojos del desconocido, el izquierdo azul y el derecho verde, Fire sintió que se derretía.

Fire negó con la cabeza, - **No tienes por qué compensarlo, lo importante es que te arrepentiste, lamento haberte tocado sin tu permiso** \- el castaño estaba muy feliz, estiró su mano por encima de la mesa llamando la atención del contrario - Mi nombre es William, de nuevo lo siento - **"Que idiota, ¿por qué brilla así?"** pensó molesto.

 _"Vaya, vaya, vaya, malévolo cucarachón se nos puso sentimental, ¿Qué pasó con devolverle el favor?"_ Simon había despertado por la conmoción en el corazón de Fire y aprovechó para burlarse de él con una frase de _Hombres de Negro_ , **\- Mi nombre es Simon –** estrechó su mano un tanto dudoso.

El timbre de clases sonó y Fire se levantó primero, - ¡Hey!, casi ni comiste nada - en ese momento William no pensó lo que dijo, solo había notado que el rubio no había comido nada más que una barra de cereal, - Toma, si te lo llevas prometo no molestarte más - le entregó un envase de pudding de chocolate.

Fire lo miró sospechoso, pero de todas maneras lo tomó, de mala gana, y le dio las gracias antes de salir del comedor.

Luego de eso, el día pasó bastante rápido para ambos chicos. Cuando la última clase acabó, ambos fueron al baño para volver a cambiar, puesto que Fire estaba exhausto.

\- Gracias Fire, manejaste muy bien la situación, estoy muy orgulloso de ti - se sentían aliviados, puesto que Fire no podía mantener el control sobre Simon, ni aunque quisiera, no al menos si ambos están conscientes.

_“Había muchas nubes en la mañana, pero nadie dijo que llovería así_ ” pensó saliendo del edificio, con el plan de ir a revisar su oportunidad laboral. Anteriormente había buscado en internet la ubicación, así que sabía que la biblioteca estaba cerca, por lo que correría hasta allí usando su chaqueta para cubrirse. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio a William estremecerse por el viento se detuvo en la salida.

\- Hey, ignórame es solo tabaco - Simon había pensado que fumaba alguna droga pesada como la marihuana, pero a juzgar por el olor, decía la verdad.

\- ¿No tienes clases? - Simon solo negó con la cabeza, aún le asustaba hacer algo innecesario para provocar al castaño; sin embargo no podía pasar de largo cuando estaba tiritando de esa forma.

\- Quédate quieto, por favor – Simon no supo por qué él obedeció, pero William apagó el cigarro en el basurero/cenicero junto a la puerta y se quedó inmóvil frente al chico. Simon se quitó su bufanda y la deslizó por el cuello del castaño, dio una vuelta y dejó los dos extremos colgando sobre su pecho.

\- Cuídala, te mantendrá abrigado - William lucía estupefacto, de hecho se había congelado a tal punto que Simon llegó a caminar unos metros sin que lo notara.

Sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre sus hombros, Simon pensó en la calidez en sus manos, por accidente había rozado la piel del castaño y, como tenía las manos frías, el calor del otro casi le quema la piel, con razón tiritaba.

**“Tiene suerte, no más se salvó porque es guapo”** Fire refunfuñó ligeramente avergonzado, _“Ajá, no es porque te pareció tierno”_ Simon rió levantando la mirada al cielo, dejando que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre su piel, - Simplemente te dejaste llevar, no importa – susurró cruzando a la izquierda, pasando la pared con el mosaico azul.

Era un edificio que se notaba antiguo, los ladrillos marrones por la humedad y el agua de lluvia. Seis ventanas cubiertas por cortinas blancas que miraban hacia la calle que, para dar una imagen mental, desde la farola del centro teniendo dos caminos contrarios, entre ellos y en la punta estaba la biblioteca.

En la entrada, pasando las puertas de cristal podía ver luces de colores y libros brillantes, en su corazón supo que ese era un lugar seguro. Bueno, cualquier lugar en donde pudiera estar entre cuatro paredes sumido entre líneas, era un lugar seguro para Simon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Simon**

Cuando me paré bajo el toldo sacudí un poco mi chaqueta, para quitar el exceso de agua, y entré empujando la puerta de cristal. – ¡Oh!. Bienvenido, mi nombre es Eliza ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - la chica detrás del mostrador aparentaba los 20 años, ojos azules, morena, rubia con mechones castaños, muy alta y esbelta. Asimilaba la misma energía que Christine, con la diferencia de que Eliza era gringa.

Había escuchado del vitíligo antes pero jamás lo había visto en persona, por lo que me quedé mirándola, - ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - creo que su intención era sonar agresiva pero terminó por preguntar con timidez. - No, lo lamento, es que tu piel es maravillosa - vi que se sonrojó, fue muy tierno.

 **"Simon no te le acerques tanto, de verdad que hay algo en este lugar que no me gusta"** Fire sonaba temeroso y continuamente señalaba sus manos. - Vine por el anuncio - ella pareció entender y me entregó una hoja y lápiz.

\- Menos mal que alguien respondió al anuncio, mi abuela y yo llevamos años manteniendo este lugar solas - comentó mientras llenaba la hoja con mi nombre, dirección, número de teléfono y la preferencia de horarios.

 **"Si salimos todos los días a las tres y tanto, yo supongo que de cuatro a seis no es un mal horario"** Fire tenía razón, así que eso terminé escribiendo antes de devolver el lápiz y la hoja.

\- ¿Simon? - busqué con la mirada entre los pasillos entre los estantes hasta llegar al que tenía un letrero de Historia Universal. - Kazuo - estaba sorprendido, pensaba que un chico como él evitaría lugares como este, pero se veía muy bien con lentes.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día? - **"Déjame ver, nos obligaron a ir a una cena con un mafioso, la clase estuvo aburridísima y para colmo tuviste una crisis de pánico después de que ese idiota te golpeara "** Fire comenzó a quejarse **"Nada bien por lo que veo, miente"** sonreí por el comentario.

\- Bastante bien, interesante - _"¿Porque el destino nos rodea de hombres tan hermosos? esto no es normal"_ pensé admirando lo guapo que Kazuo es, con esa camisa de botones que estaba ligeramente abierta. _"Ahora que miro a Eliza y a Kazuo, estoy teniendo un Bi panic"_ atrapé a la chica mirándonos con perversión, pero tan pronto como volteé a verla desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? - saqué mi celular para ver la hora, "aún son las cuatro con veinte" pensé, - Tengo que ir a comprar la mercadería, me voy a demorar en eso - él asintió y tomó su chaqueta de cuero que reposaba en el respaldo de una silla, - Pues vamos, te acompaño y de paso te ayudo - me enfermaba su emoción, una sensación de asco recorrió mi garganta, causando un mal sabor de boca.

\- No gracias, te veo mañana - quise deshacerme de él, pero apenas salí del edificio me siguió, solo hasta la acera. - Simon eres nuevo en el pueblo, de seguro no tienes idea dónde está el supermercado - tenía razón, pero pese a mi insistencia terminó por llevarme en su camioneta.

Era una Chevrolet montana del 2009, roja con un amplio espacio abierto atrás y tenía dos asientos en el interior. No es que fuera algo malo, de hecho peor sería no tener auto alguno.

\- Linda camioneta - supuse que tenía que decir algo, su cara de orgullo cuando entró al vehículo lo delataba. - Gracias, trabajé seis años por ella - **"Admiro a los que se enorgullecen de su esfuerzo"** Fire tenía corazones volando por encima de su cabeza, _"Si no te conociera diría que te gusta"_ me burlé causando que me doliera un poco la cabeza, esa es su manera de reprenderme.

Toda esa tarde fue rara, en especial cuando llegamos al supermercado. Kazuo no decía nada pero siempre me seguía con una mirada extraña, **"No me gusta que este nos siga, me siento en peligro"** Fire continuaba quejándose, mientras continuaba agregando cosas al carro de compras siguiendo la lista.

_"Yo puedo entender el hecho de que la mente humana tiende a nublarse con la intervención de hormonas, las condiciones climáticas afectan las decisiones de la gente, pero simplemente no puedo entender ¡¿POR CUAL MALDITA RAZÓN ESTÁ MIRÁNDOME TAN RARO!?"_ pensé cuando mis manos comenzaron a temblar por los nervios.

\- Esta bien, detente - me paré en seco, causando que por accidente se golpeara contra mi espalda, - Camina al frente, no preguntes - había planeado decirlo como una sugerencia, pero al estar hecho un manojo de nervios sonó como una orden. - No hay problema - sonrió, ¿por qué mierda sonríe? literalmente me sentía horrible solo por mirarlo mal, _"Odio al rarito Cinnamon Roll este"_ pensé molesto.

Después de una hora terminé con la lista, al llegar a la caja para proceder con el pago saqué mi tarjeta de débito, al mirar el plástico color azul en mi mano horribles memorias volvieron a mi mente.

Gritos que hacían timbrar mis oídos, un calor que quemaba un área específica en mi espalda y la mortificante sensación de ser observado por cada una de las personas en aquel supermercado. Me volví consciente de mi entorno cuando el tacto de Kazuo en mi hombro me sacó bruscamente de mis pesadillas diarias.

\- ¿Todo bien Simon? - parpadeé repetidas veces, la luz artificial me cegaba y la cajera lucía preocupada y a la vez asustada por mi sombrío estado, - Lo siento, ha de ser la ansiedad - logré fingir una risa convincente, coloqué la clave y ayudé a embolsar todo. Luego de eso Kazuo se ofreció a llevarme a casa, quise decir que no, pero realmente no iba a caminar al otro lado de la ciudad con ocho bolsas cortándome la circulación, además bajo la lluvia, por lo que terminé cediendo.

**"Canem Infera"** Fire balbuceaba un montón, pero rara vez se quejaba sobre cosas del pasado, _"Hace tiempo que no te escuchaba decir su nombre"_ abrí la ventana para inhalar algo de aire fresco, **"Tu pequeña visión me hizo verlo por unos segundos, me pregunto si está bien"** sentía escalofríos correr por mis manos hasta mi pecho, me acomodé en la silla con la intención de sentirme menos intranquilo, sin embargo de nuevo me estaba mirando extraño aprovechándose de la luz roja. 

\- Tú tienes un serio problema ¿no es así? - empecé a hablar furioso, rompiendo el silencio y el sonido de la lluvia contra el cristal de cortaviento, - Sabes que me incomoda que me mires así y aun sigues haciéndolo - apreté mis puños tronando los dedos como advertencia, - Lo siento, me resultas fascinante - _"Qué asco, juro que escuché esa frase antes"_ pensé, no estaba equivocado, pero yo estaba demasiado confundido para prestarle atención alguna.

\- No quiero saber - suspiré pesadamente, - Lo siento, ha sido un día muy raro, no te mereces esto - me gustaría ser más honesto, pero no podía llorar por tercera vez en un solo día, eso solo significaría que no aprendí nada.

\- Mentiría si te dijera que no estoy molesto, pero no te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que no tienes motivos para estar enojado - su mano derecha acarició cuidadosamente mi cabeza, sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, - No te estreses por eso - su mano subía y bajaba justo como si fuera un gato, lo más extraño de eso fue que no me haya molestado, incluso llegué a cerrar mis ojos concentrándome en su tacto y la lluvia.

 **"¿Por qué se siente tan bien? Debe haber algo malo con él, pero ahora no quiero averiguarlo"** el sentimiento era mutuo, no quería saber absolutamente nada, no me importaba nada, tan solo deseaba que la calle fuera eterna. - Oye, ¿cuál es la tuya? - estaba tan absorto que no lo escuché hasta que repitió la pregunta por tercera vez, - Ah, la que tiene al repartidor tocando el timbre - me recuperé del trance y apenas se detuvo junto a la acera me bajé para recibir el pedido.

\- ¿Señor Flakes? - preguntó el señor con su anotador de madera en mano, - Si soy yo, vaya dijeron que llegarían pronto pero esto es sorprendente - firmé los papeles y me acerqué al camión donde me entregaron la larga y pesada caja de cartón, - Muchas gracias - dije alejándome del vehículo.

Los del camión se fueron y por suerte Kazuo me ayudó con el paquete, - ¿Qué es esto? pesa - se quejó mientras buscaba las llaves, - Es un Guzheng, es como una guitarra pero se toca de lado y tiene muchas más cuerdas, es un instrumento chino - luego de abrir la puerta nos apresuramos por dejar la caja en mi habitación, aunque casi nos matamos subiendo las escaleras.

\- Bueno, gracias por la ayuda - dije al terminar de bajar las bolsas del auto, - No es nada, me sirvió para saber más de ti - dejó una bolsa encima de la mesa y se acercó, **"¿Ahora nos va a salir con que somos sus amigos? Odio que el ser humano no pase de la rutina"** sonreí ignorando a Fire, - Pero si no te he dicho nada - tomó mis manos, el tacto frío me hizo saltar y alejarme de él.

\- Primera cosa, odias que te toquen sin previo aviso - **"No shit Sherlock"** se quedó a la distancia y señaló sus ojos, - También noté que tienes fobia a que te miren, te pones tenso, sudas y finalmente te enojas - me costaba respirar, la última vez que alguien supo demasiadas cosas sobre mí, yo... - ¿Y eso qué? toda la gente se pone nerviosa si la miran demasiado - quizá estaba demasiado a la defensiva, de todas maneras traté de mantenerme distraído ordenando algunas cosas en la cocina, pero en vano, él continuó hablando.

\- Simon, esa remera que llevas es muy delgada, cuando te sostuve yo... - **"No, imposible, Simon mátalo"** escuché a Fire desesperado, no me podía mover, gracias al cielo que estaba dándole la espalda, de lo contrario podría ver cuán asustado estaba por lo que iba a decir. - Supe que estás muy delgado, ¿qué comes normalmente? - Suspiré, quizás demasiado fuerte, tuve que liberar mucho estrés y ansiedad por la eternidad que me hizo esperar para comenzar a hablar, que susto me dio el bastardo este.

\- De todo en cantidades moderadas, estoy delgado porque no hago mucho ejercicio - reí nervioso, pero lo hizo sonreír, _"Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera conversación civilizada que he tenido en mucho tiempo"_ pensé nostálgico, - ¿Me das tu número? así podremos hablar más seguido - me entregó un celular iPhone 6s con la plantilla de nuevo contacto abierta.

Coloqué mi nombre y mi número nuevo, - Gracias - dijo satisfecho al verme llenar la información, dudé por unos instantes al ver el botón de borrar, pero eventualmente le devolví el aparato con todo ahí. Escuché un maullido a lo lejos, - ¿Tienes un gato? qué tierno - Oliver apenas vio a Kazuo comenzó a erizarse y gruñir, sus garras y colmillos estaban a la vista, una expresión bastante feroz.

\- Kazuo será mejor que te vayas, a Oliver no le gustan los extraños y me da susto que te ataque - sabía perfectamente que mi gato había detectado algo fuera de lugar en él, debía mantenerlo cerca para vigilarlo.

\- Quizás tengas razón, debe ser el olor a perro, ¿nos vemos mañana al almuerzo? - asentí con un "ajá" convincente, - Ten cuidado al regresar - lo dije sin pensar, es un reflejo, - Lo tendré, nos vemos - tomó los costados de mi cuello y me obligó a verlo hacia arriba, plantó dos besos en mis mejillas y se fue corriendo a su auto.

**"JAJAJA, TE DEJÓ EN BLANCO JAJAJAJA”** Fire no dejaba de reírse mientras yo aún congelado miraba la camioneta alejarse rápidamente, - Cállate - entré finalmente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, suspiré largo y subí a mi habitación.

\- Cuando fue la última vez que usé un traje…¿1948? – hurgué entre las cajas que habían traído con la esperanza de encontrar la funda con la ropa, la cual apareció sin daños. **“¿Estuviste en la primera Met gala? Que genial”** , la verdad me colé, pero nadie lo notó y fue la mejor fiesta a la que he asistido.

Me tomó una hora y media arreglarme para estar a la altura de una reunión así, con la mafia hay que ser atento a los detalles, destacar y pasar desapercibido al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto que no iba a usar un traje cualquiera.

Dinner Jacket o esmoquin, como se la conoce en los países hispanohablantes. La dinner jacket (su denominación británica original), es un tipo de atuendo de etiqueta que suele emplearse por la noche, y aunque es más elegante que un traje, no llega al nivel de ceremonia del chaqué o frac, por lo que para esta acción específica era perfecto.

Contacté a la misma chofer que me trajo desde el aeropuerto, sorpresivamente llegó a tiempo y sin olor a drogas. – Así que va a la mansión, uf, cada vez que un compañero lleva a alguien allá siempre dicen que regresan a los cinco minutos – decidí ignorar el dato irrelevante, pues no me provocaba nada, había ya pasado por tantos horrores, uno más o uno menos no iba a hacer la diferencia.

(…)

Desde abajo podía contar al menos cien pisos, los ladrillos bien pintados color crema, la entrada de al menos tres metros de madera rojo roble. Rodeando la maravilla arquitectónica, metros de acantilado. El mar del norte desemboca en el río que viaja al fondo del precipicio, provee los peces que venden en el mercado cerca de la escuela.

El puente para llegar a la entrada era un sufrimiento innecesario, casi un kilómetro para llegar a la entrada para autos, lo que da a una rotonda con una estatua abstracta en medio. O soy tonto o el que la talló estaba drogado.

La puerta de la mansión medía menos, era de un color azul oscuro, los picaportes dorados y a los costados dos rosales tan vivos como la luz del sol.

**“Te ves bien, deja la corbata tranquilo”** Fire trataba de calmar mis nervios, “es fácil para ti decirlo, nadie te va a ver haciendo el ridículo” pensé dado que no podía hablarle en voz alta, **“La ansiedad social no puede matarte ahora, después si quieres”** se burló mientras yo me impacientaba aún más, miraba mi celular y la ruta demasiadas veces, como si de esa forma el tiempo cambiaría, obvio que no.

\- Hemos llegado joven – la chofer más o menos me asustó, mi estomago se sentía extraño y no quería salir del auto, **“Muévete, pusiste demasiado esfuerzo en la presentación como para echarlo a perder ahora”** tomé aire y abrí la puerta, - Gracias, que tenga una buena noche – vi el auto irse después de que me bajara frente a las puertas, en mano un ramillete de flores con un moño verde, el cual fue víctima de mi nervioso e incesante toqueteo.

\- ¡Simon! Pensé que no llegarías – la pelirroja abrió la puerta de golpe, provocando que saltara ligeramente por los nervios, pero su imagen me llevó al séptimo cielo.

Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, el escote cuadrado adornado con encaje, así mismo en el final de las mangas que posaban sobre sus hombros. – Estoy perplejo, Christine te ves radiante – tomé su mano y besé sus nudillos, era un gesto muy caballeroso en el siglo 18, ahora los modales se han perdido de manera trágica.

\- Tu no pasarás desapercibido, me encanta como trenzaste tu cabello, te ves como _Yuri Plisetsky_ \- me tomó del brazo, entrelazándolo con el suyo, - Muchas gracias señorita, no sabe lo difícil que es cuando se tiene cero habilidades artísticas – bromeé, por lo que se rió, de esas risas de cerdito que son tiernas y escandalosas.

El recibidor estaba iluminado por un candelabro de cristal, colocado sobre y entre medio de dos pilares turquesa con flores pintadas en el mármol, ambos a una buena distancia considerable del otro; aun así era inmenso el corredor. El aire olía a flores y a dulce, probablemente provenía de la cocina. Dos escaleras pasando los pilares, anclados a las paredes blanco hueso, que de seguro llevaban a pasillos sin fin.

\- Llegas temprano, lo que es bueno, mi padre no soporta la impuntualidad – **“me desespera como ella puede seguir actuando como si esto estuviera bien, malditos niños ricos”** no podía mentir y no admitir que pensaba igual que Fire, pero la duda de que pasaría si rechazaba la oferta me carcomió lo suficiente para tener que asistir de igual forma.

\- Y yo que pensaba que iba tarde, lo siento estoy un poco nervioso, no soy muy sociable – me sinceré por si acaso la _cagaba_ en el proceso, - No te preocupes, te apoyaré en caso de que mi padre se ponga pesado – se aferró a mi brazo derecho y me guio por el pasillo entre los pilares.

Unos pasos más adelante, pasamos algunos cuadros pintados al óleo, en ellos se veían paisajes surreales, algunos hasta con mares en el cielo y flores sobre corales multicolores. – Mi hermano pinta esos, ¿no son hermosos? – Christine habló dado que me detuve a admirar uno que parecía el infierno, - Extraordinarios – susurré atónito, enseguida espabilé y seguí caminando.

A la izquierda, la sala común. Sillones grises en frente de una chimenea a gas, en ellos cojines cuadrados blancos con rosas. En medio de estos se situaba una mesa de café de cristal.

Y a la derecha un comedor de madera negra de al menos dos metros de largo.

\- Simon ella es mi madre, Isabella Wallshore – La mujer que entró a la habitación me recordaba a Jessica Rabbit. Vestido de coctel rojo brillante, escote de corazón bastante pronunciado, cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura, labios color cobrizo y la piel caucásica.

\- Tu debes de ser Simon - **"Su tono me suena familiar"** , solo una vez había escuchado tanta dulzura falsa en una voz, me resultó muy desagradable, además de que su acento británico era muy sofisticado. - Señorita Wallshore, es un placer conocerla, ahora veo de dónde saca su hija la belleza - tomé su mano y besé el dorso, - Deja las formalidades querido, siéntete como en tu casa - me abrazó y se alejó en lo que Aaron apareció.

\- Estas son para usted, junto con un regalo de mi país – entregué el ramo de flores, descubriendo la botella de vino en el interior, - Muchas gracias – Isabella agradeció con una sonrisa, - Bienvenido muchacho, pasa, estamos calentando la parrilla afuera – **“WOWOWOWOW, ¿PARRILLA? ¡Oh si! Carne asada”** que alivio, pensé que tendría que comer mariscos o algo extravagante.

\- William, que bueno que llegas, pensamos que te habías caído dentro de alguna pintura – Aaron bromeó en lo que yo volteaba a verlo, **“¿Por qué siento que esto era más que obvio y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta?”** No escuché lo que Fire dijo.

\- Ya quisieras. Es un gusto conocerte – fue un apretón de manos muy raro. Con sus dedos acarició la palma de mi mano derecha, rápida pero de manera tortuosamente lenta. _“Desearía que su mano subiera por mi antebrazo y luego me…¿qué? Ahora no pensamientos gays”_ – Igualmente – respondí con una sonrisa y un sonrojo malditamente quemando mis mejillas.

\- ¿Como te fue hoy Daddy? - un escalofrío recorrió mi espina cuando escuché a Christine llamarlo así, **"Que esto no se convierta en la versión sugar daddy del padrino, por favor"** estaba a punto de vomitar.

\- Muy bien cariño, hoy fue muy productivo - sus ojos azules como dagas me analizaron hasta los mocos, casi que literalmente, - Vamos a ponernos serios por un segundo – Al principio creí que me estaban tomando el pelo. Aron Bellerose, el terror de cientos de compañías, un magnate poderoso que hasta tiene voz y voto en la ONU, ¡PARECÍA UN NERD!. No estoy bromeando cuando digo que un hombre en sus cuarenta y tantos años, lucía igual que un fan de Tolkien. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

Para colmo justo estaba sosteniendo un _choripán_ como un pene, estaba a cinco segundos de romper en risas.

William me dirigió una mirada de *no te rías*, - Para ser honesto te investigué, escuadrón de contención en Barlovento el 2016, bastante impresionante – no me impresionó en lo absoluto, pero que llegara a esa información de eso me hizo llevar mi mano a mis ojos solo para protegerme de mi vergüenza.

\- El peor intento de escuadrón del mundo, aunque salvamos muchas vidas - me reí jugando con el borde de mi copa, - Pero poner tu vida en riesgo por otros, es muy noble – Isabella colocó su mano en mi hombro, - No fue nada – **“Ni se te ocurra decir que fue por aburrimiento”** al final no me pude contener y me reí por el comentario que hizo Fire y por como Aaron se estaba embarrando con mostaza.

\- Dinos Simon, ¿Qué tal tus padres? ¿vinieron contigo? – escuché la pregunta pero William me distrajo con su forma tierna de oler el vino, - No, mi madre está en Chile, trabaja como la jefa de un Spa – dije con orgullo. _“No me pregunten, no me pregunten, ¡por favor!”_ – ¿Y tu padre? – Aaron preguntó. Mi sonrisa desapareció por inercia, mordí mi labio y traté de contestar lo más calmo posible.

\- Si, uh, es…- Intentaba formular una excusa o explicación, pero nada salía, - Honey, estas llorando – levanté mi mirada y lo comprobé, habían lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. – Lo lamento, es personal, si no les importa no voy a contestar – me sorprendió que Christine se acercara y con una servilleta de tela limpió mi rostro con delicadeza.

\- No hay problema cielo, mejor veamos el estado de la carne, aunque no lo parezca Aaron es muy buen parrillero – menos mal había terminado la conversación, otros dos minutos y les habría contado mi vida entera entre llantos.

**(. . .)**

\- Fue una noche excelente, gracias por invitarme – nada más quedaban William y Christine, ya que Aaron y su esposa estaban demasiado ocupados mostrándose “cariño”. – Puedes volver cuando quieras, papá quedó tan a gusto contigo que ya mas o menos eres de la familia – un escalofrío recorrió mi espina cuando William se acercó a abrazarme, - ¿Quieres que te lleve? No creo que hayan taxis disponibles a esta hora – asentí y William desapareció por los pasillos.

\- Le agradas – Christine habló mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro, - William es muy selectivo, pero lo conozco hace años, puedo decir que ya te considera un amigo, de lo contrario habría dejado que caminaras colina abajo hasta el pueblo – ella hablaba en serio y aun así se rió.

Poco después William apareció con su motocicleta, una Lifan KPR200 negra, - Sube – me entregó un casco y luego tiró de mi brazo obligándome a sentarme detrás de él.

\- ¿Dónde? - preguntó mientras colocaba mis brazos alrededor de su torso - 36 B, White Blossom Street, por favor - me acomodé en el asiento antes de que el motor arrancara, fue tan brusco el movimiento que tuve que sostenerme con un poco más de fuerza.

Respirar aire limpio era una bendición, entre los árboles y la brisa fría la fiebre por llorar se fue rápidamente.

\- Nos vemos mañana – William dijo apagando el motor, - Sí, gracias por traerme - "Wow, ¿sentiste eso?" Fire preguntó refiriéndose a un pequeño escalofrío en el pecho. "No es como pensé, pero aún es raro" ignoré la voz de Fire, puesto que podía sentir el aroma corporal de William en el aire, "huele a café dulce" pensé inhalando sin que William lo notara.

Me sonrió, ¡dios esa sonrisa! Por accidente me quedé observando sus labios, quizás por demasiado tiempo, porque antes de irse sentí brevemente sus suaves labios en mi mejilla.

Nos miramos por lo que parecieron minutos, por un instante, mientras sus labios aún acariciaban mi piel, deseé tener el valor de agarrarlo y besarlo salvajemente.

Al final no supe si fue una buena noche, porque lo no hice, tan solo lo ví darme una breve mirada para luego perderse en la distancia. De alguna manera, me sentí extraño, su ausencia me dejó vacío, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**William**

_“A veces solo quiero desaparecer, ser absolutamente invisible y dejar que el tiempo fluya a través de mí. Ser uno con el agua y evaporarme en el aire; aunque no me gustaría ser smog, no quisiera darle la razón a otra persona de culparme por algo. Siempre me encuentro huyendo, no de algo o alguien, no soy nadie._

_Desde que tengo memoria he estado solo. Siempre rodeado de tutores, tareas y obligaciones; nunca un momento para jugar o siquiera respirar. Resulta que mi apellido es tanto odiado como temido en Europa; honestamente me gustaría que mi padre tuviera un trabajo diferente, otro que no tenga que ver con la mafia. Este tipo de trabajo ensangrentado fue lo que se llevó a mi madre._

_Sin embargo el tiempo me bendijo con el matrimonio de mi padre y una mujer llamada Isabella Wallshore, que pronto tomaría el nombre de mi familia, que se note el amargo sarcasmo. Arrogante y mala cara, un parásito en la billetera de mi padre; me detesta por ser un "delincuente" y yo no la soporto por lo ya mencionado.”_

\- Lunes 21 de enero, año 2019, seis con tres minutos - todas las mañanas antes de bajar a desayunar hago lo mismo, - Han pasado novecientos veinte días, casi he llegado a los tres años desde el incidente, pienso...que el ataque de ayer no fue coincidencia, le prometí a Christine que me tomaría las pastillas y así lo haré - pausé las grabaciones, era un equipo vintage, como aquellos que se usan en las películas.

Pasa que el día anterior, tuve un pequeño incidente.

Comencé a ver puntos de colores en el aire, cuando todo se volvió negro vi a alguien, estaba lejos y no alcancé a reconocer quien era, solo pude ver que tenía largos cabellos rubios y una esbelta figura. Luego de eso volví a mi estado normal, el dolor cesó y el aire se deslizó como una corriente fría por mi garganta. Fue una sensación placentera por un par de minutos.

\- El horóscopo de hoy...- yo creo en el zodiaco, a menudo resulta ser preciso, por ello grabo mi signo, Sagitario, por si acierta.

\- _Deje de negarse y aprenda a incorporar nuevos conocimientos a su vida. Sepa que esto hará posible que surja una transformación a nivel personal. -_ Leí en voz alta desde mi celular _\- Amor, Revea sus actitudes, de esta forma no generará un mal clima en el vínculo amoroso. Su alma gemela se mostrará molesta y desconfiada, procure cambiar su actitud_ \- terminé y me alisté para ir a clases.

Nada más unos jeans azules, remera negra, mi usual chamarra verde con peluche en el gorro y unas zapatillas converse negras, es la universidad no desfile de modas.

Bajé al comedor, ese con el enorme espacio, detallado dorado y baldosas de cerámica blancas en el suelo. Suele usarse para las cenas de negocios que mi padre organiza.

\- Qué te pasa Will? Pareciera que no dormiste nada - Christine opinó, supongo, por la cara que llevaba, - es lunes, nada bueno pasa en lunes - lentamente me senté junto a ella en la mesa dejando caer mi mochila a un lado de la silla.

\- ¿Cuándo llega? - pregunté hablando de mi padre, - El amo salió temprano, desayunen, el auto los estará esperando - Gabriel anunció y se fue.

\- Bueno, yo tomaré el auto, ¿vienes? - después de comer Christine se levantó luciendo su camisa de franela roja a cuadros, remera azul con un pavo real, jeans de mezclilla negros y zapatillas rojas, - No, te alcanzo luego - ella se fue con su humor resplandeciente habitual, no entiendo cómo puede estar tan feliz un lunes.

\- Su alma gemela se mostrará molesta y desconfiada, procure cambiar su actitud, me pregunto... Si será solo coincidencia - hablé pensativo removiendo algunos cereales con la cuchara, - será mejor que me apresure, toca filosofía a primera hora - me levanté y al salir a la entrada principal bajé las escaleras junto a la cocina para abrirme paso a la cochera.

Mi padre no es un coleccionista, pero de vez en cuando recibe autos de lujo como regalo, los conserva sólo porque cree que es descortés rechazar un regalo, modales básicos según él. Yo solo ocupo un pequeño espacio para mi motocicleta Lifan KPR200 negra, un gran orgullo para mí ya que la compré con el sueldo de un año trabajando como barista en el Stardust café del pueblo.

Encendí el motor y me coloqué mi casco negro. A medida que la mansión se hacía más pequeña, el viento se sentía más frío, siempre lo es bajando la colina hacia el pueblo. Pasando el puente me detuve, algo en mi corazón me dijo que caminara un poco antes de seguir, pero el miedo solo me mantuvo en mi asiento mientras que el viento chocaba con mi rostro.

**_\- Whomever seeks love in a soulmate, the one who is praise worthy will be the burning flame of your story_** \- escuché como de entre los árboles muchas voces comenzaban a susurrar, - Quien busca el amor en un alma gemela, el que es digno de alabanza será la llama ardiente de tu historia - repetí varias veces hasta, de mi mochila, tomar un lápiz y mi croquera para anotarlo.

La verdad es que si eso se viviera en una película probablemente el protagonista se moriría de miedo, pero yo no, solo me apresuré a escribirlo, ¡Ja! mis prioridades.

 _"¿Aquel que es digno de alabanza? quizá el profesor de lingüística pueda ayudarme a descifrar esto"_ pensé encendiendo el motor nuevamente. No había palabras para describir que tan feliz estaba, - mamá, hoy obtuve un indicio, estoy destinado a alguien, justo como dijiste - susurré para mí mismo justo antes de entrar al pueblo.

Aparqué la moto en el estacionamiento detrás del edificio y corrí como pude hacia la escalera, fui detenido por una voz familiar. - William, pedazo de mierda ven aquí! - sonreí cuando al voltear vi a mi grupo usual de amigos.

De izquierda a derecha, estaba Leonora Holmes, 21 años. Es la chica con el loco cabello morado, los ojos color carbón opacados por ojeras, los piercings y la piel ligeramente pálida por la anemia que pasa su vida leyendo libros de historia, conspiraciones, hacks de Pokémon y escuchando música de los años 60. No me fiaría de su apariencia tranquila, si no eres cuidadoso terminará lanzándote su celular marca Nokia, esa cosa te dejaría en coma.

El siguiente Charles Rogers, 22 años. El chico de lascivos ojos castaños, cabello corto rubio con las raíces castañas, piel caucásica. El chico que con esas facciones tan atractivas, todas las chicas, e incluso chicos, enamora. La verdad es que debajo de ese playboy de película se esconde el chico más geek que se pueda encontrar.

Viajó a New York solo por una Comic-con y fue vestido de la versión masculina de Catwoman, así que fácilmente se puede imaginar cuantos comics de colección posee en su biblioteca personal. Es lamentable que subconscientemente crea que la actitud desubicada lo llevará al amor, pobre de él ponerle una mano a Christine.

Y última pero no menos importante, Alexa Blackstone, 22 años. Cabello castaño corte pixie, tez bronceada, ojos azules. Es osada y no teme a decir lo que se ve venga en gana, recientemente me enteré de que salió del closet así que honestamente no sé qué esperar de su siguiente conquista.

\- Bellerose, ¿qué fue de ti? te desapareciste - sonreí acercándome a Leo quien sostenía con orgullo su gorra de Vaporeon, - estuve ocupado, vi tus historias, parece que Londres estuvo entretenido - me golpeó suavemente en el antebrazo.

\- ¿Vas a Filosofía? - asintió y fingió ronquidos.

\- Es obligatorio, pero el profe sabe que no hago nada así que jugaré Pokémon - subió con pereza las escaleras perdiéndose entre el pasillo y las personas que simplemente vagaban.

\- Alexa y yo tenemos economía, nos vemos en el almuerzo y nos ponemos al día - Charlie se fue primero y Alex lo siguió, es extraño, normalmente le repugna.

Me dio igual y subí a clase, por fortuna el profesor no había llegado, dejé mi mochila en el asiento junto a mí. Siempre me quedo en el último piso, donde la acústica rebota, no soy de copiar desde el pizarrón, por lo que tomo apuntes según lo que habla el profesor.

\- Buenas alumnos, espero que lo hayan pasado bien en las vacaciones - burlas de todo tipo se comenzaron a escuchar en lo que él notaba mi presencia - Ah, señor Bellerose veo que el invierno le hizo bien - me abstuve de cualquier comentario ofensivo el primer día, - viejo de mierda - susurré con una mueca de desdén.

Me acomodé en la mesa, dispuesto a dormir una siesta en lo que duraba la introducción; sin embargo el sonido de la puerta hizo que mi curiosidad despertara - Tú debes de ser Flakes, estamos por empezar toma asiento - mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos, casi ni podía pensar, estaba estupefacto.

“ _Tiene lindos ojos_ " ¿qué mierda estaba pensando? saqué mis audífonos y los conecté a mi celular, mientras sonaba _Red_ del grupo _Survive Said The Prophet_ vi como el chico subía las escaleras y se sentó dos puestos más abajo.

 _"Es verdad que hace frío, ¿pero es necesaria la bufanda?"_ por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlo, es muy atractivo, pero no era solo eso.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento - Leo apareció a mi lado, - ¿Sobre la clase o el nuevo? - quise darle la menor importancia, pero mi curiosidad me superaba, - El nuevo, obviamente, baboso - me dio un codazo en lo que se acomodaba para dormir, - Avísame cuando acabe la clase - solté una pequeña risa antes de empezar a rendirme ante el cansancio.

\- Según Platón, el hombre posee un alma inmortal, llamada alma inteligible, que participa del carácter inmutable y eterno del mundo de las ideas que contempla, que se alberga en un cuerpo perecedero, que surge después del alma, pero que se destruye antes que ella, que dura para siempre - sonreí, - Tiene también otras almas, la irascible y la concupiscible, que no son eternas y están ligadas al mundo sensible – susurré, las palabras coincidieron a la perfección con el discurso del profesor.

 _"Me voy a quedar dormido...cinco minutos no dolerán_ " pensé antes de comenzar a grabar la clase con mi celular, para poder escribir un resumen después.

\- Hey, oye… ¿Él está bien? - “¿quién me habla? no conozco esa voz” me pregunté sin saber si realmente se dirigía a mí?, - Solo está dormido, ¿puedes quedarte con él mientras yo voy a mi siguiente clase? la profesora de historia es muy mala - escuché a Leo hablar y correr, "me dejó solo con quizás quién, me las pagará" - Estas mierdas pasan a menudo – _"¿A quién le habla? tiene una voz muy suave"._

\- No estoy seguro si estás durmiendo o no, pero deberías despertar pronto, o ambos llegaremos tarde a nuestras clases – me disponía a abrir mis ojos y finalmente despertar; sin embargo un gélido toque en mi mejilla lo hizo por mí.

Casi me tropecé con mi asiento, pero solo retrocedí bruscamente con sorpresa, - ¡¿Bloody Hell?! - cuando me estabilicé lo golpeé, él cayó de por las sillas detrás de él. Por la ira del momento lo agarré y levanté por el cuello de su camisa a cuadros.

\- Oye estás…- no me dio tiempo de hablar, se levantó y se fue rápidamente. Por solo unos instantes pude ver...¿miedo?. - ¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer? - suspiré tocando el lugar donde él tocó, - _Blimey_ \- resoplé molesto.

**( … )**

\- No tenías razón para golpearlo William, él acababa de llegar – me reclamó Christine, ese mismo día más tarde de vuelta en casa. De seguro iba a atormentarme por ello toda la semana. – Y me disculpé – resoplé cansado.

Aún recuerdo el día en que mi querida hermana llegó a mi vida.

Christine tenía ocho años y yo doce, había llegado de la escuela lleno de moretones. Me desplomé en las escaleras para respirar un poco, cerré mis ojos un segundo y los abrí encontrándome con ella. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un vestido azul marino que lucía nuevo y volaba cada vez que se movía, ojos pardo brillantes y la piel rosada.

\- _ça fait mal? as-tu besoin d'un câlin_ – (¿te duele? necesitas un abrazo?) había preguntado algo, lo supe por el tono, pero en ese tiempo yo estudiaba español, así que no le entendí nada.

Luego de eso ella se volvió familia, mi hermana menor y mi mejor amiga.

Suspiré mirando los árboles por la ventana abierta de mi habitación. El aire tibio luego de la lluvia, el sonido de las hojas con el pasar fugaz del viento. El río fluyendo ferozmente bajo el viejo puente Blue Moon, hay una linda historia en este lugar.

Dos personas, se escucharon mutuamente en el susurro del viento. Distanciados el uno del otro, unidos por un sueño, aproximadamente tres metros sobre el pequeño acantilado donde el río rugía, el puente se mantenía firme uniendo ambos lados. Su sueño se fue expandiendo hasta que pudieron visualizar el lugar, ninguno estaba seguro de que significaba...hasta que uno de ellos descubrió un mensaje en su pierna. Así se comunicaron por doce meses y quince días, hasta que finalmente tuvieron el dinero para viajar y encontrarse.

La historia es vieja, por ello nunca hubo detalles como el sexo específico de la pareja, de dónde eran o cómo reaccionaron a su inesperada conexión. Por eso es una de las historias más románticas del pueblo y casualmente mi favorita. Hay cosas que son seguras, ambos tenían la posibilidad de conectar con el otro desde los 16 años, probablemente no será la única pareja que será bendecida con un alma gemela y lo más importante...aquellos que tengan esta conexión escucharán el nombre del otro en el viento, no importa dónde estén o quiénes sean.

\- ¿No te cansas de pintarme? Deberías pedirle a alguien nuevo que pose para ti – negué con la cabeza, separándome de la ventana para tomar el pincel y dar unos últimos detalles.

Pasé la tarde con Christine en mi habitación, hablando de todo tipos de temas mientras la hacía posar para otra de mis pinturas - ¿Esta vez puedo ver? Nunca me dejas ver cómo queda – me reí y rápidamente alejé el lienzo para que no lo viese.

\- No, además no siempre estoy pintándote, con este son solo dos retratos, las otras son solo paisajes contigo en medio – me sacó la lengua y yo hice lo mismo, me encanta nuestra relación, con ella a mi lado siento que no necesito a nadie más estorbando.

\- Casi se me olvida, Marshall me escribió hace un rato, parece que este año la pandilla vuelve a estar completa, hasta Leo salió de su tumba – Christine se burló y suspiró, - ¿Cuándo me vas a ayudar a conquistar a Charlie? Es muy guapo – ese comentario me molestó, - Cuando él deje de ser un sexópata y tú dejes de elegir hombres que no te merecen – comenzó a hacer pucheros sobre mi comentario, _"Si alguno de esos idiotas se aprovechase de ella... no sabría hasta qué extremo sería capaz de llegar"_ pensé con algo de miedo a que realmente pudiera pasar.

Conquistar…ahora que lo pienso…Simon, él era muy... ¿cómo explicarlo? Su largo cabello rubio se veía tan suave y lacio, su piel pálida brillaba con la lluvia. Sus ojos, tan determinados y sin embargo cansados, como si lucharan por permanecer abiertos. Me da un mal presentimiento, pero también curiosidad, "a lo mejor es otro raro, como los otros imbéciles" pensé con burla.

Claro que mi pensar cambió luego de que lo vi llorar. Tuve la necesidad de abrazarlo pero Christine se acercó a él primero, primera vez que sentí envidia.

Pretendía confirmar el extraño sentimiento en mi pecho, pero cuando lo besé, aunque cerca de los labios, y pude sentirme ansioso, desesperado, hasta mareado.

Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar con furia y pasión, “Oh no” pensé reaccionando y rápidamente encendí los motores y me hice desaparecer de su vista, tan solo deseando que al día siguiente no me odiara lo suficiente para negarme el verle nuevamente.

**( ... )**

**Entrada— > miércoles 20 de enero, año 2019, 7:20 Pm.**

_"- Simon no desvió la mirada ni nada, actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, fue algo muy raro. Me senté con él en almuerzo, pero no hablamos._

_Nota: Simon no come ni habla mucho -"_

**Entrada — > jueves 21 de enero, año 2019, 7:35 Pm.**

_"- Christine pasa todo el tiempo con Simon, sin embargo, lo sorprendí mirándome en clase, creo que mi corazón se detuvo, se veía tan lindo. Leo y Chris me han estado preguntando porqué estoy tan raro últimamente, que pesados son -"_

**Entrada — > Miércoles 13 de Febrero, año 2019, 7:25 Pm.**

_"- Me dieron ganas de hacerle un almuerzo a Simon, pero ayer Christine se me adelantó, junto con otras de sus amigas. Entiendo que Simon es guapo y todo, pero honestamente ¿qué mierda? Todo el tiempo están con él._

_Estuvo como la mierda el examen sorpresa, el profesor es un viejo amargado -"_

**Entrada — > Jueves 14 de Febrero, año 2019, 7:32 am.**

_"- Lo más raro e increíble acaba de pasarme, recuerdo la semana pasada haber pintado un bosque en mi brazo, pero no recuerdo haberlo lavado. Y eso no es lo raro, cuando me levanté para ducharme había un montón de mensajes escritos en mi brazo con una letra cursiva muy hermosa._

_¡¡¡MI ALMA GEMELA SE ESTÁ COMUNICANDO!!! Esto es muy emocionante, n-no puedo siquiera procesarlo, ¡¡NADIE ME QUITA MI FUCKING SONRISA AHHHH!! Le escribí un hola cuando la flecha desapareció, pero no me ha contestado aún, supongo que debe de haberse asustado jaja, esperaré con calma, ¡AUNQUE ESTOY MÁS EMOCIONADO QUE LA MIERDA, AH!._

_Hoy siendo san Valentín prepararé para Simon un almuerzo, de paso consigo que coma algo porque la verdad apenas lo hace. -"_

Terminé de grabar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja observando mi antebrazo, - Will, date prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo - Christine gritó detrás de la puerta mientras la golpeaba con fuerza. - Ya voy enana, acabo de terminar - le metió un puntapié a la madera antes de irse, mordí por última vez el sándwich de jamón que me hice antes de grabar, para luego correr a ponerme zapatillas.

Observé la bufanda de Simon sobre el respaldo, ya tenía que devolverla ¿no? Parte de mí no quería hacerlo, de todas maneras me la puse debajo de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, solo para molestarlo un poco.

Corrí escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, un espacio blanco bastante espacioso, con una gran isla en el centro, todo cubierto de cerámica y mármol blancos. Por suerte Christine no me vio, de lo contrario hubiera sido muy vergonzoso.

\- Ah joven William, ¿va a usar la cocina? - Dalia, una mujer de 52 años originaria de Malasia, a menudo los rasgos asiáticos mienten. Ella ha cuidado de mí desde que tenía cinco años, es la jefa de cocina en la mansión por el simple hecho de saber memorizado más de 2000 recetas en los últimos 19 años; se sabe todas mis comidas preferidas, las de Christine, las de mi padre y en su momento las de mi madre.

\- Creo que necesitaré tu ayuda, quiero preparar un almuerzo de disculpa, pero no sé por dónde empezar - para ser honesto crecí en la cocina, es algo que nunca se me hizo difícil de dominar, pero en ese preciso momento mi cabeza y mis manos no estaban comunicándose.

\- Bueno, suerte que tengo la idea perfecta - mientras ella desplegaba un montón de cosas sobre la isla al centro de la habitación yo buscaba una caja de almuerzos tipo bento. Recordé que mi hermana compró esas cosas y las ha usado solo un par de veces. Finalmente encontré la que tenía tres espacios, cada uno de color negro brillante.

Dalia cortaba algunos vegetales para saltear con las salchichas que yo estaba preparando en un sartén, mientras tanto se cocinaba el arroz blanco en una arrocera. - Cuanto come ella ¿sabes? - me quedé pensando un poco, - No mucho, pero está delgado - en efecto lo estaba, sus muñecas decían mucho, perfectamente podría rodear una con mi dedo anular y el pulgar.

\- Entonces podrías añadir fruta picada con miel - asentí contento, habíamos terminado tan rápido, no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. - Coloca el arroz junto con los vegetales en uno, el segundo las salchichas salteadas y los rollos de huevo con jamón - me indicaba mientras terminaba de enrollar un huevo.

\- En el último la fruta y el Bounty en trozos - puse piña, frutilla y plátano en trozos junto con un chocolate de coco, según ella es más elegante que ponerlo entero con el plástico. Cuando cerré la caja con todo el almuerzo lo guardé dentro de una lonchera azul junto con un tenedor y cuchara de plástico.

Me sentía tan orgulloso de cómo había quedado, - Seguro que se quedará boquiabierta - si tan solo supiera que es un chico, - Muchísimas gracias Dalia, de seguro habría acabado dándole ramen instantáneo de no ser por ti - acarició mi mejilla y me dijo que me apresurara, de lo contrario llegaría tarde.

Bajé a la cochera y partí en mi motocicleta, _"¿Le gustará el frappucchino?_ " Pensé cuando estaba pasando frente al Stardust de la plaza Green. Decidido, estacioné la moto afuera y compré dos frappuccinos de cookies & cream. Ahora solo podía esperar a que Simon estuviera en clase.

 _"¿Que podría salir mal?"_ pensé llegando al aula, con mi actitud confiada semi nerviosa...maldigo haber dicho eso, porque Simon no llegó, ni siquiera tarde.

Estuve todo el día ansioso, todo para que el desgraciado no llegara. Pregunté en la hora del almuerzo si alguien sabía dónde estaba, pero nada, en eso llegó mi hermana. - Hey Chris, ¿no tienes su número? - puso cara de sorpresa, supe que no lo tenía, - ¿pero cómo no?, si ya llevan juntándose una semana - Leo puso una cara seria mirando su celular, era difícil adivinar qué pensaba.

\- Quizás Axel lo tenga, lo vi salir de la biblioteca con Simon ayer - agradecí por la información, tomé mi mochila y seguí el camino hacia el jardín norte.

Al inicio caminaba tranquilo y sin prisas, _"¿Axel y Simon en la biblioteca?"_ empecé a caminar más rápido, _"Axel y Simon solos en la biblioteca, donde no va nadie"_ una punzada en mi pecho se extendió hasta mi espalda, _"Axel bastardo hijo de perra"_ sin saberlo estaba corriendo, _"espera imbécil, hablaste solo tres veces con Simon, ¿qué te da el derecho de enojarte?"._

Me detuve en seco, sin saber realmente a donde había llegado, "Cálmate, tú y él no son ni amigos, respira y pregunta amablemente" salí hacia el jardín respirando profundamente.

En general es aquí donde todo el mundo pasa el rato, se juntan en grupo como película gringa. Axel siempre pasa el rato con los **Midnight Droogs** , que obviamente son una mala parodia de la película _La Naranja Mecánica_. Y en efecto ahí estaba, sentado con las piernas abiertas sobre una mesa de madera, ganas de golpearlo no me faltaban, pero ¿por qué?, esa era la pregunta del millón.

\- Axel, cuanto tiempo - capté su atención y consecuentemente la de las otras cinco personas presentes, - Bellerose - hizo un ademán y los otros se fueron lejos.

\- Leo dice que estuviste con Simon, ¿de casualidad tienes su número? - me miró y río para sí con un aire de burla, - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? - se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el borde de la banca, - ¿Por qué crees que estoy hablando contigo? no vino hoy, ni Christine sabe de él - me dio una sonrisa engreída, mientras sus ojos me miraban entrecerrados, cada vez sentía más ganas de golpearlo, - Está bien, toma - me entregó su celular con el contacto de Simon abierto, le saqué foto con el mío y le lancé el aparato el pecho.

\- Gracias - dije con desaire dispuesto a irme, - ¿No crees que hacerle el almuerzo a otro hombre es algo muy gay? - había olvidado que llevaba la lonchera en la mano. Me relamí los labios molesto, inhalé profundo para mantenerme tranquilo, - Creo que no sabes en qué siglo vives, la homofobia dejó de ser un tema tabú a inicios del 2000 - quería alejarme de él y casi lo lograba si no fuera porque el imbécil se puso en frente de mí, bloqueando la entrada.

\- Eso lo dices ahora, ¿pero qué pasó hace dos años? creo que se llamaba... Alek Monroe - no pude controlarme, dejé caer la lonchera y mi mochila al césped, - tienes solo esta oportunidad, retráctate AHORA - mis nudillos debían de estar blancos de tanto que apretaba las manos, sentía el viento helado congelarme los dedos. - Este es el William que yo recuerdo, Alek era tan lindo, es una verdadera lástima - mis piernas no dejaban de temblar, apretaba los dientes conteniendo a duras penas cada pequeño impulso de romperle la cara.

\- Muévete Akiyama - dije a secas sin mover ni un músculo, - Oblígame, marica - y con esa frase realmente perdí cualquier sentido de cordura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Externo**

William avanzó y empujó a Kazuo, causando que este retrocediera. Rápidamente este reaccionó con una patada directamente en la pierna, pero falló debido a que Will anticipó el movimiento y respondió con un golpe a la costilla con mucha fuerza.

Kazuo rápidamente se recuperó y golpeó su rostro. William terminó en el suelo con el castaño sobre su estómago golpeando repetidas veces su cara como un boxeador, usando una brutal fuerza. Una vez que William lograra quitarse al chico de encima, gruñendo y rechinando los dientes recobró el equilibrio. Aprovechando a Kazuo en el suelo, William lo agarró de la camisa y elevándolo le dio con la rodilla en el estómago.

Como consecuencia del golpe Kazuo cayó al suelo luego de que William lo soltara, terminó lastimando sus muñecas por el impacto, pero no se detuvo a pensar en el dolor. Tomó la pierna del pelinegro e hizo fuerza para que cayera nuevamente, su plan falló porque su rival fue más rápido en golpearlo y asegurarlo en el suelo con el peso de su cuerpo.

\- Retráctate - el rostro del castaño con varios moretones y el labio partido derramando algunas gotas de sangre gruñó con odio y desprecio, mientras que Kazuo solo podía reír, - vete a la mierda - intentó zafarse del duro agarre pero fue inútil, William comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente hasta que le sangraron los nudillos.

Luego de muchos golpes, puñetazos, arañazos y patadas Charlie se abrió paso entre la gente que grababa la pelea para sostener con fuerza a William mientras que algunos de sus amigos ayudaron a Kazuo a reincorporarse. - Siempre así, ¡termina tus propias peleas marica! - William intentó liberarse del agarre para golpearlo de nuevo, pero no hubo necesidad.

Leo caminó con tranquilidad hacia Kazuo para luego darle una patada en los bajos que hizo gritar a todos los chicos presentes solo por la empatía masculina. En cuanto a Kazuo, él solo agonizaba de dolor, por lo que sus amigos lo arrastraron a la enfermería.

\- ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando William? - Charlie gritó golpeando el hombro de William con fuerza, Leo solo se encargó de hacer que la gente se fuera, solo su mirada espeluznante fue necesaria. - ¿Que importa? - sus nudillos ardían, - ¡OMG William!- por la poca dignidad que le quedaba en ese momento se rehusó a que Christine lo viera en ese estado, pero la chica solo comenzó a inspeccionarlo - Ya déjame Christine ¿qué mierda? – la alejó sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarla, - Aparte de pelearte con el pendejo de Axel ¿conseguiste el número? - William asintió feliz mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo trasero, se veía bien sin embargo tenía una línea a lo ancho de la pantalla, producto de la caída.

\- ¿Que esperas? Escríbele y de paso me mandas el contacto - Christine ayudó a William a ponerse de pie y Charlie recogió sus cosas del suelo, mientras que nervioso el castaño inició la conversación, tan casual como le salió.

**\- Chat –**

**Me** : Hey Simon, soy yo.

 **Me:** William.

 **Simon:** Hola, Kazuo te dio mi número.

 **Simon:** ¿me perdí de algo en clase?

 **Me:** ah no mucho, no importa.

 **Me:** puedo pasar por tu casa en un rato?

 **Simon:** Para qué? XD.

 **Me:** Para devolverte tu bufanda XD.

 **Simon:** Ah, entonces ok.

**\- Fin chat –**

\- ¿Debo suponer que todo salió bien? – Christine lo molestó, pero a William poco le importó, estaba inexplicablemente feliz de que fuera aceptado por el rubio. Apagó su celular rápidamente y dejó que Charlie le devolviera su mochila y la lonchera, – Me voy, cuídense – se apresuró a irse dejando a todos confundidos.

\- Le dolerá cuando se dé cuenta - Leo opinó antes de colocarse sus audífonos e irse escuchando Pink Floyd, resulta que los niveles de serotonina en el cuerpo de William eran tan altos, que entumecieron sus heridas y de seguro sufrirá las consecuencias cuando pase el efecto.


	7. Chapter 7

**William**

\- Dejé la puerta sin seguro, apenas entres lo pones - leí en voz alta el mensaje que Simon me envió cuando le dije que llegaba en dos minutos. - Idiota, alguien pudo haber entrado en ese tiempo - dejé la moto encadenada a una de las maderas que formaban parte del barandal junto a la puerta.

La casa era alta, rectangular y de color beige arena, dos ventanas pequeñas arriba y una grande a la izquierda. La puerta color roble oscuro estaba ligeramente elevada, por lo que había un par de escalones.

\- En efecto está abierta, ese idiota - dije apenas noté el espacio entre el marco y el faldón, regresé a la moto para sacar mi mochila y la lonchera. "será... ¿buena idea darle esto? no quiero que piense algo erróneo" pensé revisando si nada se había dañado durante la pelea, por suerte solo el Bounty había sufrido daños, estaba aplastado por la caja de almuerzo.

\- No Fucking way, el frappuccino sobrevivió intacto - me sorprendí, hasta la crema seguía en su lugar.

“Ya llegué, por si acaso escuchas un ruido” le envié un mensaje en lo que cerraba la puerta con seguro. "Espérame en la sala, no tardaré" el mensaje hizo que volteara la mirada al sofá negro frente a la ventana, caminé notando la poca decoración y antes de sentarme dejé la mochila en el suelo apoyada contra el sofá para no parecer desordenado.

En frente de mí había una mesa de madera baja color café, dejé la lonchera encima y me puse a mirarla fijamente, aun conservando todas mis dudas.

"Bloody Hell" maldije limpiando el sudor en mis manos contra mis jeans, - ¿Puedo decirle que el almuerzo es para pagarle mi actitud innecesaria? - era la peor excusa de la vida, "Genial, ahora no soy lo suficientemente hombre para decir que solo quise hacerlo" pensé con frustración.

Cambié de posición, crucé una pierna sobre la otra con cuidado, aún me dolía mucho el cuerpo, - Ah!, Axel bastardo - tensar los músculos solo lo hizo peor, terminé por volver a la posición inicial.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CONTROLARLO, LO SABES Y NO TE IMPORTA! - escuché a Simon gritar por lo que instintivamente subí las escaleras con prisa hacia el segundo piso, me detuve ante la puerta de la izquierda, - No lo puedo controlar, lo veo todo el tiempo, ¿cómo hago que desaparezca? - su voz se trababa y a menudo se quebraba.

\- Lo siento en mi piel, como si sus manos siguieran pegadas a mi cuerpo, lo odio - seguía llorando, pero me parecía inapropiado entrar e interrumpir, por lo que no hice nada más que permanecer congelado frente a la puerta.

\- Odio al bastardo...pero lo amaba - una punzada en mi corazón me llevó a poner mis manos en mi pecho, sin saber por qué, - Me prometió que jamás me iba a dejar y ¿qué fue lo primero que hizo? - lo escuché reír entre sollozos, inmediatamente puse la mano en el picaporte, - Él...ME ABANDONÓ IGUAL QUE TODOS - cuando escuché algo romperse abrí la puerta de golpe.

-¡Simon! - lo vi de espaldas, tenía en frente un computador con una mujer negra en la pantalla, varios cuadernos tirados en el suelo, la cama deshecha y su puño incrustado en un espejo en la pared detrás del escritorio, algunas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por las grietas, solo a juzgar por el rostro asustado de la señora podía imaginar cuan enfadado Simon estaba.

\- William, te dije que me esperaras - él habló con un tono de serenidad forzado, podía notar como los músculos de su espalda se contraían por la tensión, - Simon, continuaremos la próxima semana, ¿William podrías asegurarte de que se calme? - asentí y ella se desconectó.

\- Simon - lo llamé pero seguía dándome la espalda, decidí no decir nada más y recoger algunos de los cuadernos. Habían varias cosas escritas, entre ellas poesía, citas de libros y un párrafo con destacador que me llamó la atención:

 **"Entre paredes de oro y madera, solo me espera la triste cadena que me ata a un destino inevitable. Cortadas mis alas, el suelo frío y mohoso se tiñe de rojo, me hace preguntarme si realmente hice algo para merecer esto, pero el ardor en mi espalda y corazón me responde con furor, ¡muérete de una vez!",** me daba miedo pensar que podían ser más que solo palabras.

\- Ve al baño y lávate la sangre - levanté la vista, él llevaba puesto calcetines negros, un pantalón de buzo holgado azul y una remera negra de mangas largas que le tapaba el cuello - Lamento que te hayas asustado - en ningún momento volteó a verme, ni siquiera cuando había terminado de recoger el desastre del suelo, - ¿Quieres hablar de eso? - negó con la cabeza mientras estiraba las sábanas, dejé los cuadernos junto al computador en el escritorio, cerré la pantalla también.

\- ¡Holy shit! ¿William qué mierda te pasó? - cuando se volteó y vio mi estado se apresuró a revisarme, lo que me pareció raro es que no usara sus manos, Christine del susto movió mi cabeza para todos lados, pensé que él haría lo mismo. - ¿A mí? tú hiciste mierda el espejo, lo mío no es nada - era difícil saber si estaba enojado o frustrado, parecía ambos.

Gracias a cuán cerca estaba, pude poner atención a su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus ojos, cuando se acercó a ver pude sentir el aroma húmedo a lágrimas, "me pregunto qué tipo de problemas tiene para llorar así" recordé el tono con el que gritó, frustración y dolor, tenía la incesante necesidad volver a preguntarle, pero sería inapropiado.

\- Siéntate, voy a buscar el kit de primeros auxilios - lo vi correr fuera de la habitación, tan solo me senté en la orilla de su cama un tanto incómodo, - Lava tu herida primero, el corte se ve horrible - toda la habitación olía a él y yo seguía con la bufanda puesta, "aún tengo esto, que mierda de raro eres William" me la quité y la dejé colgada en el respaldo de la silla.

Estar solo en su habitación me permitió notar algunas cosas, como que su habitación no es muy colorida, las paredes eran grises al igual que el cubrecama, las cortinas y las puertas del armario. Si alguien la ve desde la puerta, a la derecha está la ventana que da al patio trasero, la cama contra la pared del fondo y el escritorio a la izquierda de esta.

Siguiendo la línea de la puerta, el armario y un par de instrumentos, entre ellos un ukulele y otro que no tenía idea de que era, solo que tenía muchas cuerdas. Estaba tan concentrado mirando a mi alrededor que siquiera me di cuenta cuando volvió.

\- Necesito tocarte para poder ayudar, pero no sé si eso te hace sentir incómodo o si tienes una fobia al tacto, entonces...- lo vi muy nervioso, por lo que tomé su mano sana y la coloqué en mi mejilla, estaba mojada y muy fría pero lo disimulé bien, - La última vez me agarraste desprevenido, ahora está bien - no fue una sonrisa pero al menos supe que estaba cómodo con mi respuesta, solté sus muñecas y de repente su tacto suave abandonó mi rostro, casi sentí nostalgia.

_"William eres un raro de mierda, es un hombre y tú haciendo estas cosas como si se tratara de una chica linda"_ me dio mucha vergüenza luego de analizar lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Bien, ¿dónde te duele a parte de la cara? - señalé mi torso y el muslo derecho, - El imbécil me golpeó contra una mesa de madera, esas de picnic - lo vi reírse, tenía los dientes alineados, los colmillos superiores ligeramente arriba de la encía y bastante puntiagudos, parecía la sonrisa de un vampiro.

\- No uses alcohol ahí, me duele - trataba de poner el algodón en mis labios, obvio no lo iba a dejar, - Deja de llorar, cuanto antes lo cierre menos probabilidades quedan de que se infecte - me sacó la lengua y cuando me distraje plantó el algodón en mi labio inferior, - ¡AH! mierda - se reía cada vez más de mí e incluso hacía pequeños ruidos con la garganta, eso hizo que me contagiara la risa.

\- Oye, ¿cómo es que Christine no tiene tu número? no sabes lo que me costó conseguirlo _\- "Wow, sus manos son muy suaves"_ pensé antes de darme cuenta, ya era tarde para decir otra cosa que no lo empeorara, esperaba que fuera tan solo una mala mirada, pero la decepción en sus ojos me resultó amargamente familiar.

\- ¿Te peleaste con Kazuo por mi número? - se veía molesto, pero sonaba aún peor, - no te sientas importante, el tarado dijo cosas que no debía, se merece cada moretón y más - me estremecí y arrebaté mi mano de entre las suyas, el alcohol nuevamente quemaba mis heridas y mis nudillos estaban peor que todo.

\- Te golpearía por lo idiota que eres, pero alguien más ya se encargó de eso - murmuró dejando el algodón de lado, - ¿No es esto suficiente castigo como para que me atormentes? Me duele mucho - reclamé a lo que él se burló mientras habilidosamente vendaba mis manos.

Yo observaba maravillado cómo se veía el trozo de tela, - ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? - cuando terminó con la izquierda se puso a tratar su mano derecha, - En el ejército - dejó la caja blanca encima de la mesa y se quedó de pie contra el escritorio.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? - negó con una sonrisa incómoda, pero se rindió al ver que simplemente era inútil con su mano izquierda - Guíame porque literalmente no tengo mucha idea de qué hacer - me indicó donde quedaban pedazos de espejo y con una pinza yo iba sacándolos. Luego lentamente me ayudó a envolver su mano en gasa.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - negó con un suspiro, - ¿Quieres que me quede un rato? - dejó la caja de primeros auxilios a un lado y con cuidado retiró el espejo roto de la pared, - No lo sé, me da igual - su tono frío me hizo querer golpearlo, pero no era el lugar ni el momento.

\- Entiendo que quieras ser el forastero misterioso y cínico, pero no soy culpable de lo que te pasa - le quité el espejo y lo dejé en el suelo, - No soy nadie para pedirte esto, pero creo que deberías hablar lo que acaba de pasar - lentamente acerqué mi mano hasta tomar su antebrazo y guiarlo para que tomara asiento en la cama, yo por otro lado puse la silla enfrente de él y me dispuse mentalmente para escucharlo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente. El aire en la habitación se hizo pesado, casi tuve que forzar a mis pulmones para que reaccionaran fuera del pánico involuntario, de su miraba emanaba tanto odio que me fue casi imposible desviar la mirada. - ¿Has estado enamorado? - asentí con la cabeza, - Imagina estar para una persona durante ocho años, luchando por su atención...para que luego deseche tu existencia como un libro en la hoguera - sonaba tan dolido y enojado, pero no veía el punto.

\- Fue tu problema - levantó la cabeza, me temblaban las manos y temía ser incinerado por mi comentario, - cierto, ella te desechó como la perra que probablemente es, pero fue tú culpa por confiar en alguien que claramente no tenía interés en ti - _"Oh no, estoy siendo insensible de nuevo, ¿cómo arreglo esto?"_ desesperadamente intentaba pensar en que decir o si debería quedarme callado y decir que lo sentía.

\- Tienes razón - estaba llorando, pero eso no era lo más espeluznante, estaba sonriendo. - Es mi culpa que todos se hayan encargado de olvidarme, es mí culpa ser diferente, es mi culpa que ellos no quisieran conocerme, es mi culpa el haber sufrido de abandono - se carcajeó y más lágrimas cayeron en su remera.

\- Mis amigos hablando a mis espaldas, mi celular sin ningún mensaje, nadie nunca me invitó a su cumpleaños porque quisiera hacerlo, quizá los hacían a propósito o solo no les importaba, a mí jamás me dejó de importar - escuchándolo intentaba no llorar también.

\- ¡Y TODO ES MÍ CULPA! Yo soy el responsable de dejar que me pisotearan, pero lo único que quería era ser aceptado por mis pares y quizás encontrar a alguien que me entendiese, ¿¿ERA ESO DEMASIADO?? ¡DIME WILLIAM!, ¿TÚ ACASO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE? yo solo era un niño gordo e inseguro, ¿era eso mi culpa también? - tragué duro y limpié mis ojos.

Se levantó e instintivamente hice lo mismo, - Todo mi culpa ¿no es así? - comenzó a caminar hacia mí, él siendo una cabeza más bajo que yo, me acorraló contra la puerta del armario, lo supe cuando mi cabeza golpeó la madera.

\- Mi caso no es el peor, hay gente que sufre abusos físicos, pero sufrí toda mi adolescencia por muchas personas que se encargaron de negarme... y mi único crimen fue mentir para agradarles y defenderme - caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarme, - Dime, honestamente ¿sigue siendo mi culpa? - su rostro parecía una pintura expresionista, tanto dolor y sin embargo conseguía seguir sonriendo.

\- Vete - tiré de su muñeca y aseguré su cuerpo con mi brazo rodeando su cadera, se resistió mucho, golpeó mi pecho y brazos tanto como pudo, pero no consiguió alejarse de mí. - Lo siento, lo siento - "fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ¿Fuck, qué más puedo hacer? piensa William" miré ligeramente hacia abajo y pude ver sus ojos muy de cerca, eran preciosos.

\- Simon – susurré un poco nervioso, levanté su rostro y lo besé. – Me gustas – separé mis labios de los suyos para susurrar eso, fue instintivo, ni lo pensé. – No me conoces, que tal si este no es mi verdadero rostro, o utilizo un nombre falso para estar aquí, no tienes idea – no me importaba, deseaba más de él, la intriga era sofocante y los besos demasiado placenteros como para dejarlos por un comentario que podría solo ser una excusa.

Sin embargo, un sonido aterrador resonó por la casa, debido a eso nos separamos, - ¿Qué mierda suena así? - casi salté del susto, parecía el soundtrack de una película de terror, - Solo es el timbre - sonaba más sereno y yo todo asustado por un timbre, - ¿Me sueltas ya? - retiré mis brazos rápidamente y sonreí un tanto nervioso.

\- Iré a ver quién es, espera aquí - ordenó pero hice caso omiso. Lo seguí escaleras abajo, quién sea que esté afuera estaba de mal humor, golpeaba la puerta tan fuerte que creí que se rompería. - William, escóndete en la cocina - de su bolsillo sacó una pistola pequeña, - ¿Simon que mierda? - los golpes se incrementaron y él por fin abrió la puerta.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿MARSHALL? – hablé en shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Christine**

Supongo que también debo hacer una introducción ¿no?. Mi nombre es Christine Camille Bellerose, obvio adquirí el apellido de mi padrastro, mi madre borró el apellido de mi padre pocos días después del divorcio.

Como varias chicas en el mundo, tengo sobrepeso, espinillas, algunos dientes fuera del lugar que deberían, estrías y blablá. Es normal que los medios o las películas usen el tema de la chica gorda o bien el chico gordo, de igual manera lo hacen terrible.

Yo me río de las películas donde el personaje principal es patético y se deprime por el exceso de atención que la gente le da. Si soy honesta conmigo y los que fueron mis compañeros de clase, me hubiera gustado que me dieran ese tipo de atención.

Estoy hablando del acoso en la escuela.

Para muchos es un tema muy sensible y créeme que también lo es para mí, que pueda hablar de ello tan libremente se debe a que me cansé de sentir que no me merecía. Hubiera matado porque mis compañeros me apodaran, hablaran de mí a mis espaldas, una nota de "muérete" en mi casillero, un chico malo que me hiciera sentir miserable.

Bizarro lo sé, pero es a lo que había llegado por ser malditamente invisible.

Cada vez que cuento por lo que pasé, la gente me dice que tuve suerte, ¿Por qué no me golpearon, violaron o hablaron mal de mí en una red social? supongo que sí tuve suerte, pero solo porque a los chicos les daba asco tocarme o siquiera hablarme, con decirte que hacían apuestas por quién se atrevía a darme la mano, creo que ya te haces la idea.

Pasé años tratando de cambiar, entre dietas y depresión sólo obtuve más peso, menos amigos y por sobre todo menos de mí misma.

Primaria y secundaria fueron años de mierda, por suerte en mis últimos años conocí a dos chicas que me salvaron la vida, Leonora Holmes y Camila Monterrey. Ambas me abrieron los ojos a nuevas experiencias y otras que pensé olvidadas, como felicidad, amor y cariño.

Obvio tuvimos nuestros altibajos, principalmente porque no tenía ninguna experiencia teniendo amigos y menos mujeres, sin embargo me salvaron y no hay nada que no haría por ellas.

Volviendo al tema de mis "defectos", en el amor no me iba mal, de hecho alcancé a tener siete novios entre el 2017 y el 2018, ¿el problema? el destino tiene un muy cruel sentido del humor.

Lance Astorga fue el primero de ellos, era casi tan dulce como algodón de azúcar, sin embargo tenía una timidez que llegaba a dar rabia. No era capaz de tomar mi mano frente a otros, ni besarme tampoco, cuando cortamos le dije que yo ya no sentía lo mismo, no quería decirle que era un patético y que no iba a aguantar que se avergonzara de mí, porque ese era el caso.

Le siguió tres chicos cuyos nombres olvidé, recuerdo que los conocí en un seminario de aprendizaje inteligente, los tres estaban locos. Me amenazaban con "suicidarse" si no respondía sus textos rápido, el nivel de toxicidad que viví con ellos fue como caminar sobre ácido ACE. Así que solo los bloqueé y seguí con mis estudios sobre citas, amor, hombres y finalmente llegué a la conclusión que acabaría con mis problemas.

La regla de los tres meses.

Puede que suene tonto que tenga un límite de tiempo por relación, pero parecía ser que aquellos tres meses eran un factor común con los siete chicos. Desde esas horribles experiencias he salido solo tres meses y no más. ¿Porque? aquí la explicación:

 **1er mes:** El chico se muestra interesado y hace lo que sea para llamar tu atención, trata de estar contigo lo más que pueda y casi nunca deja de hacer preguntas para conocerte mejor.

**2do mes:** Para algunas que son más confiadas o con un ritmo más acelerado es hora de la pasión, lamentablemente para mí es mes de citas. Mis gustos no son muy comunes entre los chicos modernos, además está el hecho de que el sexo sin sentimientos no me llama en lo absoluto, razón por la que la conexión se va.

**3er mes:** Él sabe que tú eres de él y te toma por sentado, ya no habla como antes y la flama se extingue muy rápido. Para ser honesta yo me aburro primero de ellos, sin embargo leo los hechos y sé que ellos perdieron el interés en el segundo mes.

Lo sé, es muy cruel lo que le hago a los chicos, además considerando que al menos tres de ellos tenían (o siguen teniendo) serios problemas mentales como ansiedad, depresión, una autoestima realmente mala, entre otros. Pero realmente no necesitaba a una persona sensible y dañada cuando yo me estaba sintiendo débil.

Tengo la mala costumbre de enamorarme de los que son igual o peor que yo, pero jamás obtengo la sanidad mental o la sensación de paz que necesito en el día a día. No necesito un paciente a quien me sienta atada, a quien tenga que estar prestando atención 24/7 porque en cualquier momento el idiota se muere de depresión.

¿Qué pasa conmigo? Yo puedo estar muriéndome y aún tengo que estar ahí para el bastardo sensible. Odio a los chicos tipo perrito, no sirven de nada más que para ser pañuelo de lágrimas o el mejor amigo de alguien.

Ok, eso último fue demasiado cruel y si tú eres una chica de este estilo o chico, lo lamento pero ya he tenido demasiado, mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que definitivamente no piense de esta manera.

**Volviendo al presente...**

\- ¿Debo suponer que todo salió bien? – pregunté con una sonrisa, pero William estaba muy ocupado en las nubes como para escucharme, – Me voy, cuídense – se fue corriendo y desapareció por el corredor.

\- Le dolerá cuando se dé cuenta - Si Leo hablaba de sus heridas entonces estaba en lo correcto, aun no puedo entender qué lo llevó a pelearse con Kazuo de esa manera. - Bueno, supongo que yo también me iré - acomodé mis lentes, el solo hecho de estar cerca de Charles me ponía nerviosa. - Chris - él habló e intenté no estremecerme, su voz era tan grave y sexy.

\- Dime - hice a un lado unos rizos que me picaban los ojos, - aún es hora de almuerzo, ¿quieres ir a por un sándwich? - "Oh mon Dieu, ese sweater le queda tan cute" asentí, con tan solo mirarme provocaba que mi garganta se cerrara.

\- ¿Chris? - _"Oh mierda, habló de nuevo y yo aquí hablando como boba al/la lector(a)"_ pensé volteando a verlo, - Lo siento, me quedé pensando en algunas cosas, obvio vamos - al final terminamos en el comedor...solos, _"Mierda, mierda, ¿qué hago?"_ pensaba observándolo como sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa, _”Como quisiera comerle la boca_ " pensé e inmediatamente me reprendí por el comentario obsceno, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo, con él cerca todo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

\- ¿No vas a comer? - preguntó señalando el sándwich en frente de mí, _"Él pagó por esto, si no lo cómo se va a sentir mal, demonios"_ asentí y tomé un bocado, pollo y mayonesa usualmente es una deliciosa combinación cuando no estoy en frente de mi crush.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que Kazuo le mencionó lo que ocurrió hace un año, de otro modo William no habría reaccionado de esa forma - Alek Monroe, el solo pensar ese nombre me llena los ojos de lágrimas, - Si fue por eso entonces ambos se merecían esos golpes - se encogió de hombros, - Fue en Junio, ¿no es así? - asentí, el aire frío me quemaba la nariz. - ¿Qué tipo de flores pedirás este año? - es cierto que Charles tiene fama de mujeriego de telenovela, sin embargo no es tan engreído y lleno de sí mismo.

Su familia tiene una dos negocios, el primero es una cadena de hoteles que su madre dirige y el otro está aquí en Wildwood, su padre tiene una florería humilde en Stallion Street. Como su padre está débil de salud Charles se hace cargo de la tienda, no quiere que muchos lo sepan porque teme que lo vean poco hombre, yo opino que es una tontería y es que él hace los más hermosos arreglos de flores en el pueblo, las flores que crecen en mi casa las cultivó él junto con su padre.

\- ¿Que me recomiendas señor experto? - puedo hacer ese tipo de bromas, él me confió el secreto y como buena amiga que soy me lo llevaré a la tumba. - Rosas blancas, Brezo rosado y Geranio rojo, juntas dicen paz, buena suerte y consuelo - _"Podría escucharlo hablar de flores todo el día"_ suspiré, por el frío y por lo tierno que se veía. - Eso será entonces - dije y se levantó del asiento, a lo lejos lo llamaban unos chicos, olvidé que Charles jugaba en el equipo de soccer de la universidad.

\- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos Chris - derrotada y frustrada iba a sacar mi celular y audífonos, sin embargo cuando levanté la mirada me sorprendió que Charles estuviera en frente de mí, - Uhm, tus lentes...déjame hacerlo - retiró mis lentes y sacó un trozo de tela de su bolsillo, limpió los cristales y suavemente me los colocó.

\- Ahora puedes ver mejor ¿no? estaban muy sucios - no estaba escuchando lo que decía, "su mano tocó mi mejilla, AHHH" estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, esto jamás me había pasado, - Nos vemos Chris - asentí y lo ví correr hacia los chicos, lo celebraban y aclamaban, habían comentarios tontos sobre mí, pero estaba demasiado ocupada recordando la sensación de su tacto.

\- WOWOWOW, ¿¡ _weona_ * que pasó aquí!? - Mila se acercó luciendo su cabello azul eléctrico, remera de BTS y pantalones holgados, como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

\- ¿¡CIERTO!? no tengo idea de que acaba de pasar pero ¡AHHH! - definitivamente la emoción me había superado y ella sabía empatizar con los sentimientos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no la entiendo, como es venezolana los modismos son distintos.

\- Bueno, escuché que has estado juntándote con cierto chico - en el momento en que sus ojos castaños se entrecerraron y arrugó la nariz ligeramente, sabía que me iba a bombardear con preguntas.

\- Es nuevo en el pueblo, su nombre es Simon Flakes - movió la cabeza de lado a lado inspeccionándome, - ¿Qué te pasa? - mis ojos se posaron en su hombro, descubierto por la remera de tirantes, - esa es nueva - asintió y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

\- Concéntrate niña, estamos hablando de ti y tus noticias, cómo es? - se apoyó en la mesa con sus codos, - es increíble, es super tierno, tiene esta mirada que te hace sentir como si realmente te entendiera - me detuve porque ella parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- Cabello rubio largo, ojos pardo, piel clara y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho? - abrí los ojos por la precipitada descripción e incluso volteé para verificar que no estuviera detrás de mí, no lo estaba, pero eso no dejaba de ser sospechoso.

La tensión se rompió cuando mi celular sonó, un mensaje de William, - Oh, Marshall está con Will en casa de Simon, me pregunto qué clase de tonterías están haciendo - esperaba que Mila se riera conmigo, en su lugar la vi correr hacia la salida.

\- MILA!!...¿qué mierda está pasando? - grité pensando que iba a detenerse, se cerraron las puertas detrás de ella.

Suspiré y volví a la mesa, otra vez mi celular sonó, las palabras en la pantalla se deslizaron por mis ojos hasta formar una sonrisa, - Es la hora - dije guardando el aparato para dirigirme a clase.

\-------------------------

* _Weona_ : palabra que se usa como insulto o como forma de referirse a una AMIGA cercana.


	9. Chapter 9

**William**

No tengo idea en qué momento, lo que pudo haber sido un agradable reencuentro, se convirtió en una tarde de tragos y tonterías entre ellos de las que yo no tenía idea.

¿Cómo la pesadilla inició?

Marshall, chico alto, tez morena oscura, ojos ámbar brillantes, anteojos plateados, figura esbelta y traje negro; de pie en frente de Simon, él con una puta arma en la mano y yo detrás de esa tensión temblando como un chihuahua mojado.

En un momento hubo un silencio de mierda donde yo me estaba preguntando, ¿Se van a matar?, ¿Alguien va a pasar y llamará a la policía porque el idiota de Simon está armado?, ¿en qué momento esto pasó de “íntimo momento de apertura emocional” a “esta perra tiene un arma y problemas de autoestima”?, luego del minuto más largo de la historia Simon puso la punta del cañón en la frente de Marshall.

\- ¡BASTARDO HIJO DE PERRA! – Simon tomó la corbata del moreno y cerró la puerta apenas este entró, - ¿No puedes tocar la puerta como un humano normal? por poco hago un agujero en tu cráneo – se quejó mientras Marshall se quitaba el sombrero fedora negro que hacía juego con su traje.

\- Sorry not sorry darling, no respondiste al timbre y sabes lo impaciente que soy - Perdón, ¿qué mierda fue ese tono? Conozco a Marshall desde que tenía 16, lo que significa que en 7 años JAMÁS lo escuché hablar así, menos caminar como RuPaul.

\- Tengo grandes noticias cariño, ¡oh William! - Marshall volteó a verme y luego a ver a Simon, supongo que intentaba encontrar algo que explicara la situación, - Acaso ustedes estaban...¿haciéndolo? - el pelinegro insinuó con una sonrisa degenerada, por decencia solo cubrí mi rostro con mis manos avergonzado.

\- Ya quisieras perro, que bueno verte - mientras los amigos se daban abrazos y golpes de juego, típico encuentro varonil de telenovela, no pude evitar preguntarme ¿cómo mierda estos se conocen?, - Te tengo dos noticias cariño, una buena y una mala - el pelinegro de ojos ámbar caminó por la sala dejando el saco en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la mesa, - Dime la buena primero, para variar - el cambio en la actitud de Simon hizo que me dieran escalofríos, - La reina murió - sonrió maliciosamente, honestamente no sabía si estaban hablando de la reina de Inglaterra o solo en código.

Simon tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no dijo nada solo se limitó a suspirar, - ¿De quién están hablando y como se conocen? - hablé sin poder aguantar la incertidumbre, - Ahora no Will, ¿y la mala noticia? - Simon entró a la cocina y hurgó entre algunos gabinetes, de repente un ruido insoportable me hizo daño los oídos y se detuvo luego de unos segundos, cuando se dio vuelta el rubio sostenía una botella cubierta con una capa blanca de polvo.

\- ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? – junto con Marshall nos acercamos a la mesa frente a la cocina, - Cosecha del 700, fue un buen año en Egipto - el aroma que emanaba de la botella era como entrar en una dulcería, al menos lo fue para mí, Marshall decía que olía a frutas - ¿700? de qué rayos estás hablando – quizá dada mi desesperación Marshall palmó mi hombro izquierdo.

\- Danos un minuto Will ¿quieres? – Simon me lanzó una de esas miradas que mi padre solía hacer cuando intentaba conseguir su atención, seria y que claramente dice “Detente o me enojaré y no será bueno para ti”.

Sirvió dos copas de vino y dejó caer un fósforo en cada una, el líquido prendió una llama azul muy brillante, pese a que el licor era de color púrpura, - Un brindis, por quien haya sido el bastardo que mató a la reina Elena, se demoró mucho pero valió la pena - Simon no pudo evitar reír por sus propias palabras, - Salud, por nuestra paz mental - chocaron copas y bebieron un sorbo de fuego. Marshall aulló como un loco, consumido por la euforia del alcohol supongo, mientras Simon golpeaba la mesa entre risas.

\- ¿Puedo probar? – mi pregunta al parecer hizo que ambos se partieran de la risa, - ¿Estás loco? esta cosa te derretiría los órganos, con suerte no me estoy muriendo - no es que tuviera poca tolerancia al alcohol, pero creo que ese licor en específico dejó a Marshall en un estado de ebriedad muy inusual, eso despertó mi curiosidad.

\- Solo un sorbo, de verdad está fuerte - Simon apagó el fuego de su copa y la deslizó en la mesa, juro que me arrepiento de haber acercado ese líquido a mi cuerpo. Apenas el líquido cayó por mi garganta una onda de calor azotó mi cuerpo, me sentía como dentro de un incendio.

\- ¿Qué clase de vino es este? - sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y mi mente comenzaba a girar, en un momento mis rodillas me fallaron, solo gracias a Simon no me hice mucho daño, - Marshall deja de actuar como si te siguiera afectando y búscame una aguja - él corrió escaleras arriba y volvió rápido con el objeto.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunté sosteniéndome de sus hombros, no pude evitar sentir su aroma y notar lo suave que su piel era. Sentí un dolor punzante en la muñeca, la sensación de mareo desapareció pero mi cuerpo aún no respondía, por lo que al recaer Simon me acunó en su regazo.

\- ¿Y la mala noticia? Debe ser realmente algo horrible para que pongas esa cara – podía escuchar su voz contra su pecho, su latido e incluso su respiración, - Él quiere verte - la voz de Marshall pasó de ser divertida a profunda y tétrica, de repente el corazón de Simon latió más rápido, - Ni una mierda, que se vaya a la punta del cerro el hijo de puta - perdió la calma y habló en español, idioma que Marshall no dominaba, sin embargo yo sí.

\- Hace años que no escucho nada del desgraciado ese y ahora me sale con que quiere verme - esta vez en inglés. El enojo del rubio le resultó entretenido, Marshall reía mientras un sonido escalofriante comenzaba a emanar de Simon, un gruñido feroz que parecía sacado del soundtrack de una película de terror, de no ser porque me sostenía con tanto cuidado pensaría que me sacaría las entrañas.

\- No tienes opción, él te quiere en el palacio para el funeral, en la mesa te dejé la invitación y los detalles - tras un momento de silencio insoportable Simon suspiró y se levantó aún conmigo en sus brazos, _“¿Qué mierda? Podía jurar que no le ví ni un músculo, ¿de dónde mierda viene esta fuerza?”_ no sabía si estar impresionado o aterrorizado.

\- No quiero ir – sonaba tan…dolido y angustiado, pero no podía terminar de averiguarlo, - Lo sé, pero es tu obligación – Simon suspiró nuevamente, no pude ver su rostro, mi vista estaba borrosa, - Jueves 6 de febrero, no uses negro o pensarán que te importaba la víctima – se burló pero a Simon no le hizo gracia, - Me retiro, te recomiendo avisar a Aaron sobre el estado de William – nos estábamos moviendo, no podía creer que todavía estaba en sus brazos, - Ah y Simon, dejaré la invitación junto a la botella de vino, espero que asistas – escuché la puerta y supe que Marshall se había ido.

Todo se sintió suave y acogedor, el aroma de Simon estaba por todos lados, estaba de regreso en su habitación, - Descansa – todo en él era suave, su voz, su piel, su andar, “ _Quizás sea el alcohol hablando, pero tengo muchas ganas de comerle la boca”_ pensé cuando lo único que mis ojos lograron enfocar correctamente fue su rostro.

\- Es irónico ¿sabes?, me gustaría…rendirme, pero no me gustaría morir de nuevo – nada de lo que decía tenía sentido y en ese momento me daba igual lo que dijera, lo único que quería era tenerlo cerca.

– William – al escuchar su voz mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico, sus labios se habían tornado negros; largos mechones de cabello negro cayeron a mis costados, se sentían tan suaves como la seda. Algo hizo peso contra mi pecho impidiendo que me moviera, un gruñido que sonaba hambriento me congeló la sangre y el pensamiento, estaba paralizado.

Abrió la boca mostrando cuatro caninos largos y afilados, - Me importas más de lo que crees, aunque me cueste admitirlo… No te entrometas o saldrás herido – sentía escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y cada cabello en mi cuerpo erizándose del miedo, no podía ni asentir.

Eventualmente cerré los ojos, todo lo que escuchaba era su voz repitiendo mi nombre, como un eco en un vacío interminable. Al abrirlos nuevamente ya había anochecido y en la habitación la tenue luz de la luna revelaba la figura de Simon durmiendo a mi lado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Simon**

\- Que enfermo que tu ex te invite al funeral de su esposa – Christine opinó con disgusto, el mismo que tenía yo cuando se lo conté.

Desde nuestra primera pequeña charla, Christine y yo nos juntamos en mi casa los miércoles, donde su coartada es que tiene clases de piano, ya que teme que su madre no la deje estar en la casa de otro chico sin compañía.

\- No es su primera vez, y creo que no es la peor –, - ¿Qué le viste en primer lugar? – me encogí de hombros.

Una de las cosas que amaba de ella era cuando hablamos, teníamos pasados y traumas tan similares que llegaba a dar miedo, nos entendíamos muy bien y ella era la que daba los mejores consejos.

– Ugh, pero la fallecida. Tuvimos una corta relación entre la paz pasiva-agresiva y el querer matarnos a golpes, así que no le daré mis condolencias a nadie – otra cosa que hacíamos aparte de hablar, era pintarnos las uñas. Ella tenía un pulso maravilloso y yo sabía hacer degradé, al final del día yo tenía diseños planos o floreados y ella mármol o bicolores.

\- ¿Qué color? Ayer compré un azul que tiene brillos metálicos y uno negro que juntos se verían _très chic*_ con tu ropa usual – dijo mientras volvía a sentarse frente a mí. Movíamos mi cama contra la pared y ella dejaba los esmaltes en el espacio entre el vidrio de la ventana y la pared, donde cabían perfectamente y los dejaba a su cómodo alcance.

\- Voy a volverme loco, confío en ti así que haz lo que estimes mejor – ella sonrió y comenzó a pintar, - Entendido. Por cierto, William estuvo un poco raro cuando volvió de tu casa el lunes pasado y Marshall me ha estado preguntando por ti, ¿me cuentas que pasó? – quisiera decir que no, pero cuando te lanza esa mirada de “aunque no me digas me enteraré de todas maneras”, no tiene sentido ocultárselo.

\- Marshall llegó con las noticias y bebimos, William se sintió apartado así que le di un sorbo de vino y se le subió a la cabeza muy rápido, lo acosté en mi cama y se quedó dormido – como estaba poniendo atención a cuan satisfactorio se veía el pincel con el protector transparente, que no noté la sonrisa boba que ella tenía.

\- Por respeto a la heterosexualidad de tu hermano intenté dormir en el sofá, pero me dio mucho frío así que subí y dormí a su lado a una distancia razonable – la mirada degenerada que me dio me llevó a la siguiente aclaración, - Absolutamente vestido – aclaré, no llevábamos más de un mes conociéndonos y ya sabía más o menos lo que pensaba.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué está raro, despertó contigo en la misma cama después de haber bebido, de seguro su orgullo está herido – admiré mis uñas terminadas y brillantes, - Supongo, se fué tan rápido que ni siquiera pude agradecerle el almuerzo que me hizo. Me desperté a las tres de la mañana y tenía hambre, lo calenté y me lo comí – la sonrisa dejó sus labios mientras con cuidado bebía un sorbo de la Mistral Ice que había abierto.

\- Si lo siguiente que vas a decir es que despertaste el martes en la mañana y William no estaba, lo primero que haré llegando a casa será golpearlo con un bate – bebió la mitad de su pisco sour de un sorbo, - Bueno sí, pero no me molesta – logré reanimarla y alejarla del tema, lo siguiente que conversamos fue lo que me dio vuelta el estómago.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué William tuvo que pelear con Kazuo cuando tú tienes mi número? – se atragantó un poco con su bebida, por lo que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada burlesca, - Bueno, dado el interés que Will mostró por ti, quería saber que tan lejos iría solo por tu contacto – confirmé que mis uñas estuvieran lo suficientemente secas y comencé a visualizar un patrón antes de usar la henna.

\- Eres malvada, pero me encanta – me decidí por un patrón de mandala floreado así que empecé a trazarlo, - Jamás he visto un chico que le guste este tipo de cosas, menos que sea tan habilidoso como tú, me hace preguntarme si eres gay o algo así - el comentario me dio risa, pero no exactamente porque fuera gracioso.

\- ¿Por qué cuando a un hombre le gustan estas cosas la gente inmediatamente asume que es gay? Me sorprende el comentario viniendo de ti – se veía como perrito arrepentido, en sus ojos pude ver que se arrepintió, - Pero el término correcto es bisexual – me sacó la lengua y terminé con el diseño.

\- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? El mío es en octubre, el 18 – después de un rato retiré el gel café de su mano, estaba bastante orgulloso del resultado, - Lo recordaré, pero no celebro el mío –. Nos dimos cuenta de que la hora estaba por encima de nosotros, así que nos levantamos y ordenamos antes de que se tuviera que ir.

Christine insistió incansablemente con mi cumpleaños hasta que llegamos a la puerta, por lo que decidí decirle derrotado, - 10 de mayo, ahora toma la lonchera y vete antes de que tu madre venga en su escoba – nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, la ayudé con su abrigo y se fue en un Uber de vuelta a su mansión.

\- Fire estuviste demasiado callado – me sorprendió que no aportara ninguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, **“Olvidaste mencionar que amenazaste a William en tu forma bestial”** ahí estaba el sarcasmo que me faltaba, - No estaba pensando cuando lo hice, sabes que mis instintos actúan por sí solos algunas veces, además ese vino del 700 a.c me dejó muy mareado – no quería admitirlo, lo hice a propósito y con una muy buena excusa, pero encontré mucho más fácil escudarme en el alcohol.

**“Aún no puedo creer que estés considerando ir, además me dejarás aquí solo”** era inevitable que se comportara acorde a la edad que tiene, que en teoría son 13 años. – Estarás bien, solo iré a la ceremonia, haré uno o dos comentarios sarcásticos en tu nombre, hablaré con el bastardo y volveré tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitan – no importa cuantas veces se lo diga, de todas maneras no dejará la actitud.

 **“¿Qué le dijiste a la universidad?”** , ya lo había pensado, por lo que hablé con la directora la semana pasada para pedir un permiso temporal, - Tengo un permiso para faltar mañana y el viernes, le pedí a Leo que me grabe las clases y Christine sabe una parte de lo que haré en estos tres días – subí las escaleras y el escalón sonó peor que la última vez, **“Si morimos por culpa del escalón, juro que volveré y haré actividad paranormal en las casas de quienes lo mencionen”** era bueno escucharlo hablar normal, añadía nostalgia al hecho de que no puedo llevarlo conmigo.

\- Tres remeras, dos camisas a cuadros, dos jeans, el traje azul junto con mis mancuernas plateadas, los zapatos charol, zapatillas, ropa interior, calcetines…¿algo se me olvida? – miraba dentro de la maleta roja, no quería empacar y menos quedarme allá mucho tiempo, pero es mandatorio que atienda al velorio y al parecer leerán la última voluntad 24 horas antes del entierro.

 **“Contarle a William que te irás por tres días ¿quizás?”** me extrañó la pregunta, ¿tenía que decirle? No sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, somos menos que amigos… extrañamente dolió pensarlo así que no me atreví a decirlo en voz alta. – Es un niño grande, lo superará – por mis nervios empaqué dos botellas de shampoo y bálsamo, cepillo de dientes y cabello.

Cuando cerré la maleta perfectamente organizada, tomé un almohadón de mi cama y grité furioso enterrando mi rostro en él - ¡NO QUIERO IR! -, **“Te tomó más de lo que esperaba, ¿recién te das cuenta de que esto es una tontería?”**. Me tomé un momento para respirar hondo, pero mis nervios volvieron a estallar cuando ví la maleta, me sentía de cinco años de nuevo.

Revisé que nada estuviera abierto, cerré el gas, avisé a Eliza sobre estos días, - Ok, no te preocupes será como despertar, volveré antes si es necesario – Fire no me habló, solo se dedicó a gruñir y protestar como el pendejo que es. Abrí el sobre color crema, me coloqué en frente de la puerta del baño y leí las palabras en la tarjeta color lila, - _Aperite portas inferi ut me imperii viribus meis inferni_ – mi latín estaba oxidado después de tantos años sin practicarlo.

El contorno de la puerta brilló por un segundo, se abrió hacia la derecha mostrando una cabina de ascensor plateada con una chica adentro, - ¿Nombre? – supe que era femenina por la voz y la silueta, sin embargo es difícil verlo si es completamente negra, literalmente no tenía rostro y su piel era negra, lo que hacía que los ojos blancos y los dientes flotantes se vieran mucho más aterradores.

\- Ignis Avem – asintió y chequeó mi nombre en la lista, - Había oído de los Narlan, pero jamás había visto uno en persona – me indicó que entrara y así lo hice, me posicioné en la esquina opuesta a donde ella estaba. – ¿Va al funeral? – asentí con un gruñido a regañadientes, - No porque quisiera – al parecer la hice reír, tocó un botón y en la pantalla sobre los botones literalmente decía “Infierno”, eso me hizo reír.

\- Realmente es un alivio, la reina casi nos lleva a otra guerra – “ _Lo supuse_ ” pensé intentando no mirarme en los espejos, de seguro lucía como un fantasma o peor, - Ahora estoy ansioso por ver a los payasos del consejo, les advertí que esto sucedería – nos reímos antes de que el sonido de llegada nos interrumpiera, - Presentando a Lord Ignis Avem, bienvenido a casa – apenas la puerta se abriera un loco con una trompeta y un ridículo atuendo pomposo me anunció.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en su trono, sus ojos fijos en mí. Alcancé la manija de la maleta y caminé hasta bajar de la cabina, - Suerte mi lord – me volteé hacia ella y le guiñé el ojo antes de que el elevador desapareciera en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

\- Ignis – en este momento Fire probablemente intercambiaría lugares conmigo y mataría al bastardo que se acercaba peligrosamente en mi dirección, - Su majestad le imploro que me llame por mi nombre mortal, dadas las circunstancias – lo dije demasiado tarde, el bastardo ya me tenía entre sus brazos, exprimiendo el aire y mis órganos fuera de mi cuerpo.

\- Te extrañé muchísimo, cuanto ha pasado ¿500 años? – me quedé absolutamente quieto mientras él dejaba besos por todo mi rostro, - Suéltame – dije serenamente, intentaba resistirme al impulso de golpearlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible. – Serán más de dos billones en unos meses – tomé sus manos entre las mías y las separé de mi cuerpo, tomé distancia entre nosotros manteniendo el contacto, - Estoy aquí porque me dijeron que querías verme, di lo que tengas que decir y con un poco de suerte me podré ir de este maldito lugar – espabilé y tomé una muy buena distancia de él.

\- Ahora no Ignis, te prometo que mañana seré todo tuyo desde el amanecer – esa frase me asqueó al punto de creer estar verde, - Supuse que no querrías tu viejo cuarto, así que por respeto a ti aseguré una habitación nueva con vista al lago J’hea – hizo un ademán y un guardia entró al salón, - Escolta al señor Flakes a la torre nueva, cuarto 992 A – asintió y nos hizo a ambos una reverencia, - dejé algo que por derecho te pertenece en tu habitación, espero que sirva como la primera parte de mi disculpa – escuché antes de salir de la sala y aparecer en el pasillo.

\- Odio cuando hace eso – me quejé y el guardia se burló silenciosamente, aunque no tanto porque terminé escuchando su risilla, - Todos señor, por aquí – ahora que lo pienso, ese día terminé en el palacio, caminando en los eternos pasillos donde Teseo tuvo el infortunio de perderse, lo del ovillo se lo inventó para quedar bien. Y lo que es peor, tenía un guerrero de terracota como guía… _oh fuck_.

\- Su cuarto lord Ignis, su llave y mis condolencias – la llave tenía un poco de polvo, - Nunca me importó la reina – mi cinismo hubiera hecho a Fire reír, - Su historia con el rey mi lord, toda la ciudad está enterada, la reina se encargó de ello – lo último lo dijo con un desagrado vocal que me pareció conocido, - ¿Sería muy raro si dijera que no me sorprende? – le dediqué una sonrisa cínica, él solo se dispuso a negar con la cabeza y se despedirse con una reverencia.

Apenas entré en la habitación, la luz carmesí del atardecer golpeó las paredes blancas y los cristales del candelabro, debía admitir que se veía muy hermoso el efecto de arcoíris, pero cuando mis ojos se posaron en la inmensa cantidad de papel crepé blanco manchado en sangre, encima de la cama, el mundo se me vino abajo.

\- Hijo de la remil… ¡puta que lo parió! - grité lanzando el paquete contra la ventana, este se rompió y tiró el contenido emplumado, que se desparramó por el suelo de madera como una caja de cereales.

Mi atención se desvió del espantoso montón de plumas a la puerta, la cual se abrió detrás de mí, causando que saltara del susto. – Ignis – no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, me encontraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con mi abdomen contra los pies de la cama. Mis muñecas sujetadas por sus grandes, rasposas y frías manos.

\- Han pasado muchos años, pero veo que no has cambiado – intenté pelear por salir de su agarre, pero parecía que en todos mis años de ausencia, lord Caín había recobrado la fuerza que le arrebaté en batalla.

Tan solo me rendí a lo iba a pasar después, en total fueron doce las veces que me golpeó con un látigo, abriendo precisamente las cicatrices que ya habían comenzado a sanar. 

\- Eres una puta cerda, meneando la cola de esta manera... Sólo eres una cualquiera – su voz ronca y desagradable no era nada comparado con las palabras que me hicieron querer llorar.

\- Tantos años entre humanos te han hecho débil Ignis, ¿Dónde está tu instinto guerrero? – Caín cruelmente metió un dedo dentro de una de las heridas obligándome a arquear mi espalda violentamente, - ¿No te vas a resistir? Ignis contéstame – gruñó enfadado, y volvió a golpearme, esta vez en un constado del torso, donde mi piel era más sensible.

\- No tiene sentido pelear, no si lo vas a hacer de todas maneras, ya no me importa – me dejé caer al suelo una vez que me soltó, - Termina con esto de una vez - lo escuché caminar hacia mi de nuevo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y Caín fue empujado bruscamente lejos de mí.

Caín intentó defenderse pero quien entró era mucho más fuerte, de hecho lo sujetó contra el suelo usando una maniobra my hábil, - ¿QUÉ TE PASA? – gritó adolorido, - Aléjate de él, degenerado hijo de puta - Caín se teletransportó lejos del castillo, dejándome desnudo, herido y vulnerable con un extraño.

\- Simon, ¿estás… - no terminó de hablar, como pude me levanté y lo golpeé en el rostro, haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera al suelo, - ¿William? – Pregunté con tono de calma forzado, - Hay que curarte antes de que tus heridas se infecten - me ayudó a levantarme, pero eso solo causó que me resbalara y cayera sobre su pecho, - Lo siento, no me puedo mover, duele mucho – sin quererlo comencé a sollozar silenciosamente, empapando su remera negra con mis lágrimas.

No dijo nada. Apenas se enderezó, aun conmigo abrazado a él, me envolvió con sus brazos, cuidadosamente tratando de no rozar accidentalmente alguna herida, que habían parado de sangrar e iban a cicatrizarse pronto.

_“¿Qué hace aquí? Lo amenacé con la intención de traumarlo, no atraerlo_ ” pensé tratando de ver donde me había equivocado, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, la vida es un chiste cruel y me detesta.

 _“No puede repetirse, no quiero que se repita...pero no quiero quedarme solo de nuevo”_ levanté la mirada de su pecho hacia su rostro, - ¿Estás mejor? - asentí y me alejé de él, - ¿Seguro? Hay que vendar tus heridas o se van a… - ya de pie lo miré seriamente.

Mis ojos ya no eran dos sino tres en cada lado de mi rostro, uno debajo del otro. Todos color azul eléctrico y las escleras negras carbón.

Mi cabello se tiñó de negro, como tinta sobre la tela. Mi piel se hizo más pálida y mis músculos se ensancharon y tensaron.

William me observaba con asombro y terror mientras desplegaba mis alas blancas por la habitación, - ¿Que mierda eres? – me acerqué a él y le acerqué mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. – Mi nombre es Ignis Avem, demonio del fuego y el sol, señor de la puerta sagrada de Tártaro, hijo del cosmos – desde mi antebrazo hasta la punta de mis dedos se tiñeron de negro, así como mis uñas crecieron dos centímetros de largo.

\- ¿Demonio? – preguntó confundido, a lo que asentí más tranquilo, puesto que no había corrido lejos o desmayado, lo que era una buena señal.

\- Ahora que me ves como realmente soy, ¿quieres seguir hablándome? – pregunté observando la luz lunar chocar contra el espejo detrás de mí e iluminar sus ojos. 


End file.
